Welcome to Ouran Academy
by CresentCrimzonMoon
Summary: Yvette, Anya, and Danny transfered to Ouran. After some crazy events, they are forced to work as maids in the host club. Everything seems fine, until people from Yvette's past come to stir up trouble and everyone she cares for are put in harms way.
1. Contest Winners

**Crimzon: I really have to stop getting ideas for fanfictions. I blame my friend. Haha, anyways, I hope you all like this. I prolly wont update this very often . . . fair warning. I'm trying to finish my other fanfics, so yeah. I OWN NOTHING! ONLY OC'S!**

It's sixth period and I was impatiently waiting for the clock to strike 2:50 so I could go home. The teacher was talking about some kind of group project. Fun . . . note the sarcasm. Seconds before she could assign the groups, the bell rang and I hauled ass out of there. Just when I reach the front gates, I hear some lady's voice over the loud speaker.

"Would Yvette Martinez, Anya Ball-Blodgett, and Danielle Garrett, please report to the main office."

"What the hell did I do now?" I mumbled once I heard my name. Then I heard the other two and all I could think was, 'what the fuck did _they_ do?'

I let out another sigh and made a U-turn towards the main office. On my way there, I ran into my two best friends, Anya and Danny.

"What did you do now, Yvee?" asked Danny.

"How the hell should I know? Besides, you guys got called up too," I spat.

"Aww, is Yvers in a bad mood?" Anya mocked. I shot her a glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?"

"Hmm . . . A LOT!"

I face palmed and let out another sigh.

"Come on, let's go see what's going on."

**~Inside the office~**

"Are you the three that were called?" asked the old lady at the front desk. We nodded as she smiled and pointed at the Principle's office. Ah shit. We gave each other a questioning look and walked in.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" asked Danny. The Principle turned in his chair and smiled.

"Good afternoon ladies. Please, sit," he motioned to the three chairs in the room and we sat. "You three must be wondering why you're here. I can assure you, it's nothing bad." As if on cue, the three of us let out a sigh of relief. He chuckled at our reaction and continued.

"As you may know, during the summer, three specially selected schools were chosen by the most exclusive school in the world. Our school was one of them. Each school selected were to hold a contest in order to select the lucky students that would attend their school for the remainder of the school year. We held a writing contest and the three of you were picked out of the many that entered. Congradulations!" He paused a moment and gave us a smile.

The three of us were speechless, but mostly me considering I don't remember entering such a contest.

"Yvette, you won first place in the fiction portion. Anya and Dannielle tied for first in the poetry part. You three will be attending Ouran Acadamy in Japan. All expenses are paid for by the school itself and an allowance will be given to each of you at the end of each week for food and such."

All expenses pain? Just how loaded is this school? And how the hell was one of my stories entered in the contest without me knowing?

"Any further information has been sent home. You should be receiving that today. Let's see, today is Tuesday, so the three of you set off for Japan on Friday. Of course, we'll need a form signed by your parents and turned in by tomorrow, Thursday the latest."

**~Afterward~**

"I can't believe you two."

"What?" they both said.

"You guys entered one of my stories in the contest didn't you?" I accused. They both gave me a look of guilt and fear. I turned around and sighed. "Well, what's done is done. We won so lets have fun with this. What's more, all expenses are paid, but promise me that next time you guys decide to pull a stunt like that again, at least have my permission first?"

"We promise!" they cheered as they looped their arms through mine and pratically dragged me across campus to the front gates.

On the way there, they continued to talk about how awsome this new school was going to be. I was actually getting excited about this and I don't usually get excited about much. Nothing could bring down my day right now. Of course, I spoke too soon. I felt my phone vibrate and when I checked out the caller I.D. I stopped and stared, motionless.

"Yvee?" I heard Danny's voice, but I couldn't respond. Anya walked over and looked at the still ringing phone. She then grabbed it and did something unexpected, she answered it.

"Stop calling!" she yelled then handed it to Danny, "Yeah!" then she shut the phone and tossed it back to me.

"Um, thanks guys."

"You're welcome. No way are we letting _that person_ ruin this awsome day!" commented Anya.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Bet your ass I am!"

"But I hope you know that what you just did is going to piss off _that person_ even more." I added.

"Well, whatever. Let's just get home and tell the news to our parents." Said Danny. We were already in the student parking lot and hopping into Anya's car.

"Right . . . you guys are the best." Was all I could say as I jumped in the back seat and buckled my seat belt. The two blonds looked over from the front and smiled.

"Of course we are!" the said in unison. I swear, these two were probably twins in a past life

I turned to look out the window as we exited the parking lot. _That person_ . . . I'd rather not talk about that right now, it'll ruin my day.

**~Friday~**

"I cant believe we're going to Japan!" cheered Danny. My dad had taken us to the airport and (since he's a cop) was able to walk us all the way to our gate. Once there, we said our goodbyes and he left. Our parents were totally OK with us going to school all the way in Japan. They were even going to send us some money every other week to help us out. Yeah, we were basically all set in the financial department.

As we sat there, waiting for our flight, Danny and Anya continued to chat away as I listened to my iPod, trying to tune them out.

I've known these two for quite a few years now and they've become like sisters to me. Anya has blond hair and green eyes. She's actually very OCD with stuff . . . like how she eats skittles and M&Ms . . . yep, she eats them by color. Also, don't get me started on the caffine. Hell, it's basically her drug. One time, she went a couple of days without any coffee or soda and . . . well, let's just say, she seemed to be going through withdrawl.

She's good with advise and, like we keep telling her, should be our pshychologist. She'd make a fortune off of me alone, imagine what she'd make off of the whole group (which consists of 7 teens, me included). She has a short attention span and is easily distracted. She cuses _a lot_ and tends to hit on anything with a pulse without really meaning to. Me and the rest of the group have a bet for when she manages to accidentally rape some poor soul. She also has an obssession with Twilight and My Chemical Romance and loves to wear bright colors.

Dawned on her today was a highlighter pink shirt with a white tank top underneath and a pair of blue and ripped skinny jeans and white flats.

Danny is a lot like Anya in many ways. Main reason I call them the Blond Twins. She is loud and gets hyper off of one little sip of Monster . . . main reason I don't allow her to have any of that around me. She isnt as OCD but is easily distracted. Actually she has a shorter attention span than Anya. Usually when she loses her voice, we thank God and enjoy what time we have before she gets it back.

She has dirtly blond hair and dark blue eyes. Dawned on her today was a blue T-shirt with the Cookie Monster on it. Along with that, she had a pair of black shorts and and the same kind of flats as Anya.

Whenever I hang out with them, I tend to stand out slightly more considering I have dark brown hair, hazel eyes and pale white skin. Funny thing about that is that I'm hispanic and my family and friends are always teasing me about how light my skin is. They always tell me, "Go get a tan!" Yeah, I don't tan, I burn. Im incapable of tanning.

My personality is on where close to theirs. I'm easily annoyed, short tempered, sadistic, and (if pushed far enough) just a tad bit homocidal. Let's just say that Anya and Danny don't trust me near sharp objects . . . they hardly trust me near a spoon. Anyway, they know to avoid me like the plague when I'm in a pissy mood.

Unlike them, caffine has absolutly no affect on me. I'm not loud or talkative . . . or friendly for that matter. Yeah, we are basically polar opposites. I'm also more mature then them (most of the time) and its one of the main reasons their parents were OK with them going to Japan, so long as I make sure they don't get into trouble. I'm basically their parent.

Today, I had on a pair of blue skinny jeans, black tank top with a red flannel and black vans. I always had on my fake gages with tiny scorpions on them and my favorite dragon necklace. The dragon's tail wraps around a small red stone.

Anya has a pair of real gages with glow in the dark octopai.

I was already falling asleep when Anya tapped my shoulder. I took out one of the ear buds and I heard someone anouncing our flight.

"Well, goodbye California. Hello Japan."

**~Japan~**

We arrived a couple of hours ago and we had been at our temporary home. It was a nice two bedroom apartment. One bedroom was way bigger than the other so Anya and Danny decided to share the bigger one. They had more shit with them than me anyways. They are going to need all the space they've got.

The gut that picked us up from the airport aparently worked for the school. After dropping off our stuff at home, we left to check out Ouran Academy. He told us that we needed to check in with the Headmaster, Mr. Suoh.

Once he dropped us off at the front gates, he drove off. Damn this place is huge!

"Damn, this is one hell of a prize!" commented Danny.

"Push, ya think?" I added sarcastically. I've always wanted to go to a school like this. I then noticed students hanging around in the court yard. WTF? It's Saterday!

"Um, isn't it Saterday?" wondered Anya.

"Right, I forgot. They only have Sunday's off. They don't have the same days off like we did back in the U.S." I said.

"Ugh! Mother Fucker!" cussed Anya.

"WHYYYYYYY?" whined Danny.

"Geez, just suck it up and deal," I added, already feeling the start of another migrane. I noticed they were going to complain some more. "I'm exhausted and jetlagged. All I want to do is meet Mr. Suoh, go home, shower then pass the fuck out. Don't Test My Patience Right Now!" I said sternly.

Anya and Danny shooked slightly and nodded. I let out another sigh and made my way into Ouran Academy.

**~Later~**

**(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't get into his character so I skipped the whole meeting thing. I found it better to do that than to fuck up his personality. Sorry people. Don't worry, he'll be in the fanfic later.)**

After meeting with the Headmaster, one of the staff members gave us a tour of the school. Dude, this place was bigger inside than it was outside! What interrested me were the many liabraries. I absolutly love reading and books were basically my drug. Same goes with The Blond Twins. Its actually one of the few things we actually agree on. The only problem was that each and every one of them had a bunch of students hanging around. Damn rich kids.

After a while, we decided to explore on our own. By that, I mean we went on a mission to find the bathrooms since the tour guide neglected to show us. After a while, we decided to split up into different directions.

I wasn't really paying attention when I made another left turn and ran right into someone and I fell flat on my ass.

"Oh gosh, sorry. Totally my bad," I apologized as I got up and held out my hand to the person I accidentally knocked down. That's when I took a good look at him. His books were scattered all over the floor and I bent down to pick them up. The guy has black hair and silver rimmed glasses. Before I could get to the first book, he let out a sigh and grabbed them all and got to his feet. Really, he just totally ignored my kind gesture? This is what I get for being nice. I could have cussed thi guy out but instead, I was nice. You know what? Forget being nice! As he brushed himself off, I got back to my feet.

"It's fine, just try to pay more attention next time." He said, annoyance showing in his tone.

"At least I apologized." I mumbled to myself. He then looked right at me.

"You're not from here."

"Mhmm, my friends and I are transfers from America."

"Ah yes, the contest winners. I actually read some of the entries."

"Uh, yeah. My friends actually put one of my short stories in the contest without me knowing." I added shyly.

"Hmm, so you're Yvette Martinez, correct?" he asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah? And you are?" I asked, crossing my arms, annoyed.

"Kyouya Ootori. I read your entry. Quite the imagination you have. I must say, it was impressive." I felt my face redden at his comment.

"Um, thanks. I didn't think so though. I wrote that when I was in a dark place and I'm not to proud of it, but hey, it got me here so whatever." He seemed confused by what I said and I could tell that he wanted to ask why, but he probably realized it wasn't his palce to ask. That's when I realized something.

"Wait a minute. How did you, a student, manage to read the entries?" he chuckled a bit and fixed his glasses again.

"What? I cant do a thourough background check on new students coming into Ouran?" he had a fake smile plastered on his face. Turst me, I know when a smile is fake or not.

"Sorry, but I find it rather creepy and an invasion of privacy," I said, all joking aside. "I hope I'm not going out of line or anything, but it's not right for someone to go and dig around in someone's background without good reson." I stopped a moment and sighed. "You may not care, but there are some people who don't like complete strangers to know about their personal life." With that last statement said, I turned and walked off, completely forgetting why I was running around in the first place . . . oh right, the bathroom. Eh, whatever, it's not like I had to go.

As I left, I heard Kyouya mumble one last thing.

"Another interesting commoner."

**Crimzon: Well, that was the first chapter, hope you all liked it and I'm apologizing in advance if anyone is out of character . . . but since Kyouya was the only one that appeared in the chapter, yeah, i think i was close. Also, this fanfic will mostly be based from the anime and not the manga. I havnt finished the manga and I hardly remember anything I read from it and I don membr where I had left off so yeah, sorry. Please review!**


	2. MindNumbing Classroom

**Crimzon: Wazzup people! So yeah, I apologize in advance if anyone is out of character, so I hope you don't mind that haha. So, I DON'T OWN OURAN ONLY THE OC'S! ENJOY!**

**~Yvette's POV~**

I was completely exhausted. It was already Sunday night. We had spent the day unpacking all our stuff. The apartment was all nice and tidy now.

I had just jumped out of the shower and was now falling asleep on my bed.

"First day of school tomorrow… should be interesting."

Even though we are technically juniors, our classes are all mixed up. Danny has hers in a senior's class (3rd years). Anya is stuck with the sophomores (1st years) and I have mine in a junior's class (2nd years). I also have one less class than everybody else since I technically already have all my credits for a language course . . . taking four years of Spanish would do that. Anyways, it was rather take a different language class and get some extra credits or have a free period to do homework and study. Of course, I chose the latter.

Also, the girl's uniform . . . No Way In Hell! Thankfully, Mr. Suoh gave the three of a note excusing us from having to dress in the school's uniform so long as we dress appropriately . . . not difficult for me, but I can't say the same for the Blond Twins. Anyway, they're too expensive for us to afford. Either way, we're thankful that we don't have to wear something so gaudy.

**~The Next Day~**

It took a while for me to wake up the Blond Twins, but I managed. Hell, at least they didn't have to wake me up. Let's just say that nothing good happens.

Danny is easy to wake up, just hand her a Monster. Anya, on the other hand, just refuses to wake up. If there were some kind of emergency, she'd mumble in some strange made up language and pass out again. It's rather I say something like, "The lead singer of My Chemical Romance is at the door!" or dump a bucket of cold water on her. Either one works, but she'd be pissed afterwards.

**~At Ouran~**

Today, I had on a white long-sleeved shirt with black stripes around the sleeves then a short-sleeved shirt over that. Black ripped skinny jeans and my usual Vans. Anya had on a maroon hoodie with our school's logo on it. Then a pair of black skinny jeans and white flats. She had with her the usual pink coffee cup 'cause without that, she'd be cranky all day. Danny had on a black T-Shirt with the Cheshire Cat on it. Blue shorts and her flats. She was especially tired today so she wore her bright orange sunglasses that covered the dark circles under her eyes.

"Ugh, it's too early for this!" whined Anya.

"Mhmm . . ." mumbled Danny. Oh yeah, these two are completely out of it.

**~Later~**

We stopped by the main office to pick up our transcripts and such. We wouldn't be getting some books 'till tomorrow, so we might have to share with someone in our class. I walked the Blond Twins to their classes. Once we got to Anya's classroom, she stumbled to an open seat and sat down. Danny and I then walked to her class. Once there, she looked in through the sliding door then rushed out with bug like eyes.

"Gosh, what?"

"Tall. Dark. And Hot!" she squealed in that voice we all just loved . . . note more sarcasm.

"Huh?" she sighed at my response and shoved me into the classroom. All the students were up and about, talking amongst themselves.

"Over there," Danny pointed over my shoulder to a freakishly tall guy by some desks, looking really bored. He had black hair, onyx eyes and tan skin.

"I'm guessing that's him?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, duh! I just have one thing to say . . . I LOVE THIS SCHOOL!"

"Uh, alrighty then. I'm just going to head off to class now before the bell rings." And of course, I spoke too soon. Right as I say that, said bell rings. I waved goodbye to Danny and stormed off to class. As I round the corner, I run into yet another person. I really got to stop doing that. I noticed the person on the ground before me had short brown hair and big dark brown eyes. Hmm . . .

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help," I said as I reached out with my hand to help him up. Right as I grab his hand to pull him up, I realize that my hunch was correct, this he is a she. While she went and picked up her fallen books, I got my messenger bag off the floor and slung it back on my shoulder.

"Um, before you go. Mind if I ask something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you wearing the guy's uniform?" I asked, she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Uh . . ."

"Don't bother lying, I can tell. Also, the pitch in your voice doesn't help unless you havent hit puberty yet, which I doubt.

"Wow, you're the first person to figure it out so quickly." She stopped a moment and seemed nervous, "Can you not . . ."

"Lemme guess, I have to keep it a secret? No problem, I'm not the type of person who would go around and spread people's secrets. You can trust me . . . uh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka and yours?" she held out her hand and I took it.

"Yvette Martinez, I just transferred here . . . which reminds me, I'm late for class. Um, nice meeting you!" I said as I ran past her and to my class. My first tardy of the year.

**~In Class~**

The moment I walked in the class, all eyes were on me. The teacher took one look at me and emidiatly saw me as a delinquint. I have that kind of effect on people. She probably noticed that I caught on to what she was thinking and automatically changed her demeanor.

"You must be one of the new transfers," she greeted. I walked over and handed her my papers, then my note saying I don't have to wear the uniform. She nodded to herself as she went through the papers then wrote my name on the board for the students. "Everyone, this is Yvette Martinez and she comes to us from America, please make her feel welcome." I bowed to the class then smiled the usual fake smile. "Before we continue with the lesson, why don't we let the class ask you a couple of questions?" and right as she says that, everyone raised their hands.

"What part of America are you from?"

"Any siblings?"

"Do you know any celeberties?"

"How old are you?"

"Can you play instruments?"

"Have you ever tasted instand coffee?" . . . WTF?

"Have you ever commited a crime?"

I sighed and attempted to remember all the questions in order.

"California. Yes. No. 17. Yes. Of course and . . . I'm sorry, I am not obligated to answer that." Everyone had a shocked expression as I said that which only made me grin evily. Then I brought back the fake smile and asked, "Anymore questions?" as if on que, everyone shook their heads.

"Well Martinez-san, why don't you go take your seat in the empty spot in the back." She pointed over to the empty seat. "Suoh-san, mind sharing your book with the new student for today?" she asked to the student in the seat next to mine. I walked over and noticed he had golden blond hair and lavender eyes. Suoh, Suoh . . . why does that sound familiar?" I wondered. Oh right, so this is the Chairman's son. Once I sat down in my seat, Suoh brought out his hand for a hand shake.

"Hi Martinez-san, I'm Tamaki Suoh, nice to meet you," he greeted. I could hear the murmured voiced of some of the other students, mostly the girls, saying stuff like, 'so brave, talking to a delinquint like that.' When I looked over Tamaki, I noticed a familier face in the seat next to him . . . Kyouya Ootori. "Hm, you know him?" asked Tamaki. I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I accidentally bumped into him the other day when I was checking out the school."

**~With Anya~**

Anya was exhausted. Not only did the class ask her questions, but they had the nerve to ask something stupid like, '_have you tasted instant coffee?'_ _Who the hell hasn't? _she had responded. At the moment, all she wanted to do was sit down and tune out. Once the class stopped with the questions, the teacher pointed out her seat. It was behind a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She noticed a twin sitting on either side of her. The twins eyed Anya suspiciously as she walked by. Of course she would seem weird considering the way she was dressed and how creepy she looked, but that was only because she was tired.

"Fujioka-san, mind sharing your book with Anya-san for today?" asked the teacher as he wrote the lesson on the board.

"Ok . . ." but right as she said that, one of the twins turned in his seat and handed Anya his book.

"You can use mine, I'll just share with Haruhi." He said as he grinned at his twin, which only made his twin seem kind of flustered. _It that jelously I'm sensing?_ Anya thought to herself as she turned to the page the teacher had assigned. That's when she realized something. _Why is a girl wearing the boy's uniform?_ Then another question popped into her head. _Transvestite? _Then another. _Alien in disguise?_ And one last question, _conspiracy? . . . Well whatever, I'm too tired to bother trying to figure it out right now._

**~With Danny~**

Once the teacher introduced Danny to the class, he motioned over to an empty seat next to Morinozuka Takashi. The teacher seemed annoyed and didn't bother with letting the class ask questions. He figured that they could do that on their own time, not his. As Danny walked to her seat, she turned to the eprson behind her and realized it was the guy from earlier and her heart pratically jumped right out of her chest. Forgetting completely about needing sleep, she turned back in her seat and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Danny and you?" she held out her hand for a hand shake, but he hardly glanced her way. He merely answered her question.

"Morinozuka, Takashi." Disappointed, she turned back in her seat feeling the rejection take over as she tuned out the monotonous teacher.

**~With Yvette~**

Once the lunch bell tolled, I rushed out of the classroom like no freaking tomorrow and headed to the lunch room to meet up with the Blond Twins. I found them sitting at one of the giant elegant tables eating their boxed lunches.

"Hey guys, how's class so far?" I asked as I sat down across from the two and brought out my lunch.

"I hardly paid attention." Answered Anya as she sipped her juice. I'm guessing she already chugged her coffee. Then I noticed that Danny stayed silent.

"Danny?"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" she blurted as she got up, grabbed her lunch and stormed off.

"I'm guessing guy troubles?" I asked Anya. She nodded.

"Probably, She was talking 'bout this one guy in her class that totally ignored her."

"Ah, yeah she doesn't take being ignored very well."

"And neither do I!" laughed Anya. I just sighed.

"So How 'bout your classes?" I asked.

"I sit behind a transvestite," she stated bluntly. Huh? Could it be that girl from earlier?

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about, but I don't think she's a transvestite."

"Hmm, well whatever. There are also twins that sit on either side of her and I think one of them likes her and the other is trying to make his twin jealous." I stared at her blankly .

"You lost me for a second, but I got it. You just live for this don't you?"

"Gossip? Fuck Yeah!" she cheered. "What about your classes?" she asked.

"Ugh, don't get me started. Rememebr that four eyed jerk I told you guys about? Well, he's in my class."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Mhmm, whats worse is this one guys that sits next to me. He's the chairman's son and he's soooooo annoying."

"Hmm, how annoying?" she asked.

"He's surpassed both of you and Danny."

"Holy Fucking Shit, No Fucking Way!" she gasped.

"Uh, yeah. He was ok at first, but as class progressed, he started asking question after question after question until eventually all you want to do is hit the fool repeatedly in the face with a shovel." I could tell Anya was in total shock. The Blond Twins werea s annoying as they come, but Tamaki Suoh was some piece of work. Lord help the poor girl who ends up with him.

"So, what are you going to do for your free class?" asked Anya s she brought out her trail mix and starting sorting it.

"Duno, probably hang in one of the liabraries. I'll text you guys let you know where I am so you can meet me there." As I say that, the bell goes off. I sighed and said later to Anya. I made my way out of the lunch area and back to the mind-numbing classroom I went.

**Crimzon: Next chapter will be funnier I swear. Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Discovering Music Room 3

**Crimzon: . . . really guys? Two reviews? You can do better than that!**

**Anya: . . . it's only the third chapter, be patient.**

**Crimzon: since when do you lecture me on patients? Anyway, please review and I OWN NOTHING, ONLY OCS AND PLOT! ENJOY!**

**~After 6th Class~**

After class was over, the teacher left the class for a moment and everyone started chatting away. The teacher knows I can leave right after the sixth class so I just got up and started putting my notebooks back into my bag and slung it on my shoulder.

"Where are you going, Yvette? There's still one more lesson." asked Tamaki.

"Oh, I have all my credits for a language course so I have a free class."

"May I ask what language?" asked Kyouya.

"Spanish." I stated bluntly then made my way out the door and to one of the liabraries.

**~ General POV~**

"Hmm, odd." mumbled Tamaki. Kyouya sighed, wondering what the idiot could be thinking now.

"What now?"

"Why did you ask her what language she took?" asked Tamaki.

"Am I not allowed to ask questions?" replied Kyouya, annoyance hidden in his tone.

"Well, I'm not saying that. It's just, since when do you not know something about someone? You usually do a background check on everyone who transfers to Ouran . . . why not Yvette?" asked Tamaki. Kyouya continued to look down at his mysterious black notebook, not bothering to look Tamaki in the eye.

It wasnt like he didnt try to check her background, it's that he couldnt. No matter what he did, everything he'd find was blank or had been tampered with. She was a complete mystery to him and it was driving him insane. The other two transfers are just as mysterious, but not by much. He managed to find some things on them, but Yvette Martinez is a whole different story.

"Well Kyouya?" urged Tamaki. Kyouya looked up at the front of the class and noticed the teacher had returned. He merely sighed then looked back down at his notebook.

"Welllllllll?" whined Tamaki.

"Shut up, Tamaki. Class is starting," he stated bluntly. During that class, the only thought in his mind was, 'What could you be hiding, Yvette Martinez?' That's when, for some odd reason, the story that she had written came into his head.

**~Yvette's POV~**

I cant fucking believe this! Every damn liabrary in this school were croweded with students! Ugh, what now? I continued walking down the empty hallway when I came across a giant ornate door. I looked up at the sign by it.

"Music Room #3 . . ." I pushed open the door and it seemed like an empty music room. I didnt see any instruments. Maybe it's not being used? Well, whatever. I guess I can hang in here for my free class. I walked in and noticed that there were a few window benches so I walked over to one of them and sat down. I quickly sent a text to Danny and Anya, telling them where I am. I sat with my back against the wall. To my left was the giant window that over looked the entire campus while to my right, I had a full view of the room. Damn, this place was bigger then our apartment . . . probably bigger then the enitre apartment complex. Damn rich people.

After studdying for a bit, I got out my notebook and starting writing my story. Every now and again, I'd look out the window and then, at some point, I started getting sleepy and eventually, I knocked out.

**~General POV~**

"Ne, ne, Takashi~" Honey said happily as he sat on the tall student's shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"Guess what," asked Honey.

"Hmm?"

"Im going to eat lottttsss of cake today!"

"Hmm..."

As the two made their way to the club room, they ran into the Hitatchiin Twins.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" called out Honey. The two twins turned around at the sound of their senpai's voice

"Hey Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." They both said in unison.

"Huh? Where's Haru-chan?"

"She went to teh liabrary to check out a book," responded Kaoru.

"She said that she'll meet up with us at the club room," added Hikaru.

Once they got to the club room, they discovered that the door was partially open. They walked in as if nothing were wrong. The twins walked in and sat down at one of the couches, waiting for the others to arrive. Honey was about to run and get his daily sweets when he noticed someone sleeping at one of the window benches. Curious, he jumped down from Mori's shoulders and ran over to the mystrious girl.

"What is it Honey-senpai?" wondered Hikaru. They looked over and noticed what Honey had.

"A costumer maybe?" wondered Kaoru.

"A little early, ain't she?" added Hikaru. He then noticed a fallen notebook with really messy writing in it. It was so messy that he wasnt able to read it.

"What's that?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru handed over the notebook to his twin, but he wasn't able to read it either. "Well, whoever this is, her writing is like something a preschooler wrote."

**~Yvette's POV~**

I started hearing voices and for a moment, I thought that I had finally lost my mind. Still feeling groggy, I opened my eyes only to find four guys standing over me. I reacted like how any normal person would . . . I freaked out and fell flat on my ass.

"Ow, ow, ow . . ." I murmured, rubbing the area around my tail bone.

"Who are you?" asked one of the twins.

"Are you a customer?" asked the other. They knelt down closer and were basically in my space. Wrong move. On reflex, I grabbed both collars if their shirts, knocked their heads together and tossed them aside like nothing.

"Wow, I've never seen a girl do that!" commented the smallest. He had blond hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing the high school uniform, but he looked like he was still in elementary school.

"Are you a black belt?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then how do you know how to do something like that?" he asked again.

"I grew up in a not so friendly neighborhood. Girl's got to learn to protect herself."

"Oh, what's your name?" he asked, still cheery.

"Yvette Martinez. Yours?" I asked the small Loli boy.

"Hi Yvee-chan, you can call me Honey-senpai."

"Senpai . . . that means you're a third year . . ." I mumbled to myself. Shit, this kid obviously hasn't hit puberty yet. I stood up and brushed myself off as Honey-senpai continued with the introductions. The really tall guy next to him is Morinozuka Takashi, also a third year. The twins I tossed to one side are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I walked over to the two and helped them up

"Sorry, it was a reflex. I tend to do that when people I don't know get a little too close."

"That's fine . . . you don't look like you're from around here." Commented Kaoru.

"That's 'cuz I'm not. I'm a transfer from America," I stated.

"Which part you from?" asked the other. His voice was just a pitch lower than Kaoru's so this one's Hikaru.

"California."

"So, you must be one of the three transfers." Commented Kaoru.

"Ne Takashi, isn't one of them in our class?" asked Honey-senpai.

"Ah, Daniela Garrett." He stated. Cute, he remembers her name.

"Isnt there one in our class?" wondered Kaoru and he leaned up against this brother, his arm resting on his twin's shoulder.

"Yeah, the scary one. Anya Ball-something," added Hikaru.

"It's Ball-Blodgett and yeah, they're my friends." I corrected. Then I remembered what Anya told me during lunch. So these are the twins friends with the transvestite. From what Anya told me, it was obvious that they are close friends, so maybe they know.

"Umm, you two are friends with Haruhi Fujioka, right?" I asked. They both got these Cheshire cat like grins on their faces and, at the same time said, "Yes, best friends."

"Right, um why does she wear the guy's uniform?" I asked bluntly. The whole room fell silent. The four before me stood there, speechless.

"W-What are you talking about?" stuttered Hikaru.

"Yeah, maybe it's the jetlag getting to your head. Haruhi's a guy," added Kaoru. I raised an eyebrow, well aware of their sudden nervousness. Right at that moment, guess who walks in.

"Ah, speak of the devil . . . so, why does she have to wear the guy's uniform?" I asked again.

**Crimzon: I know it's short, but I wanted to leave it there. If ya'll want a longer chapter then REVIEW DAMNIT OR I SHALL GO ON A RAMPAGE! . . . IM NOT JOKING THIS TIME!**

**Danny: Just do as she says and review.**


	4. You Breakt It, You Buy It

**Crimzon: . . . read, review and enjoy. I OWN NOTHING.**

**Danny: is that all you're going to say?**

**Crimzon: . . . no point.**

Alright, now I'm annoyed. The twins absolutely freaked that I know Haruhi's secret. First they ran around like headless chickens. Then they give me this look and tackled me to the ground. Next thing I know, they' had me tied to a chair. Now, they're walking around me in a circle like some kind of interrogation.

"So, what do you want? What are you planning?" asked Kaoru. I looked at him confused. Hikaru then shines a flashlight in my face.

"You know our Haruhi's secret. Surely you intend to blackmail her," added Hikaru. I looked over to Haruhi as he said that and she had the look of annoyance on her face as she mumbled, "Your Haruhi?" then she attempted to walk over and untie me when the twins stopped her.

"No, she's dangerous!" yelled both twins. I sighed. Well, I can't really argue with that since they're not really wrong. At that moment, the annoying blond and four-eyes walked in.

"What's going on here?" asked Suoh.

"Boss, she knows!" the twins yelled as they held on to Haruhi. How she puts up with them, I'll never understand. They noticed me tied to the chair then looked back to the blubbering idiots. Then a look of shock and anger fell upon Suoh's face and I could have sworn I saw a vein pop out in his forehead. For a moment, I thought he was going to start questioning me about Haruhi's secret like the twins had done, but I was way off. Next thing I knew, he dropped all his stuff and ran towards the twins.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

Woooow . . . it this fool for real? As I watched him attempt to pry the twins off the poor girl, I felt a cold shiver down my spine. I looked over and saw Kyouya standing right next to me. When the hell did he . . . never mind. He's a creeper, so him popping up out of nowhere shouldn't be surprising. He stood there with his arms crossed, watching Suoh spazz out while the twins glomped Haruhi. His glasses caught a glare from the light and hid his eyes so his expression was pretty much neutral.

"Is this a daily occurrence?" I asked. He let out an exhausted sigh.

"More than you think. So, how do you know?"

"I'm not an idiot, I can tell." Before he could ask anything, I interrupted. "No, I don't want anything. I have no intention of blackmailing her."

"Good answer, because it wouldn't turn out well for you if you did."

"Hmph, friends in high places?"

"You could say that." He smirked.

"Well, so do I," I responded, throwing a sadistic smile his way. Well what do you know? This guy isn't that different from me . . . except for the fact that he's a creeper.

"So, you know?" I heard Suoh's voice. I turned my head and saw him standing there with his arms crossed and the twins standing behind him like a couple of body guards. Honey-senpai and Mori-sepai were sitting at a safe distance away, watching the events before them unfold.

"Yeah."

"She confesses!" yelled Suoh as he pointed at me with an accusing finger. I noticed one of the twins holding my notebook.

"Hey boss, maybe she wrote down her evil plot in this strange writing?" wondered Kaoru. He handed over the notebook to Suoh and he quickly skimmed though it.

"What in the world? I've never seen this kind of writing," he mumbled in a panicked tone. Is my messy writing really that bad? "Who are you working for?" he questioned as he handed over my notebook to Kyouya. He skimmed through it, not really paying attention to anything else.

"Maybe she's working for the Lobelia girls? Who knows, they could still be after Haruhi," commented Kaoru. Suoh and Hikaru got this frightened look on their faces as he said that. Feeling really annoyed, I decided to speak up.

"Ok, first of all, I don't even know who the hell the Lobelia girls are. Second, I'm not planning anything nor am I working for anyone and third I just happen to have really messy writing now untie me or so help me I'll beat you all to a bloody pulp," I threatened.

"See Haruhi, we told you she's dangerous!" echoed the twins. Haruhi sighed.

"Come one, I told you that I don't mind her knowing as long as she keeps it a secret."

"You hardly know her, Haruhi!" argued Suoh.

"So? I trust that she can keep a secret. She's known since this morning and does it look like she's told anyone?"

"Even if she hasn't told anyone, she could still be planning something!" he snapped back. Haruhi crossed her arms and shot him a glare.

"Let her go or I won't let you guys in or near my house ever again." At that moment, Suoh went into full panic mode.

"MAMA, HARUHI IS THREATENING ME!" he cried as he looked over at Kyouya.

" . . . Mama?" I asked, looking up at the silent creeper.

"He has this delusion that we're all like a family to him. Considering he's the president of the club, that makes him the father," he explained.

"And if you're the mother, then that makes you vice-president?"

"Correct."

"Ah . . . so that dunderhead is the president?" I mumbled to myself. No way can he run this club at all without major help . . . meaning the four-eyed creeper next to me is like a shadow king. Interesting. I looked at the spazzing blond and at that moment, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was probably Danny and Anya. I fidgeted in the ropes until they loosened enough for me to get my hand on the knot and pulled. The ropes fell apart onto the floor and I fished out my phone. It was a text message from Anya.

'Where R U?' it read. I decided to have some fun with this so I sent back, 'I'm being held captive by hot guys in music room #3.' I chuckled as I pressed the send button. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Kyouya was looking down at me.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to free yourself from the ropes," he commented.

"You knew I could?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, but considering you're a girl, I knew that the twins couldn't have tightened the ropes well." He answered.

"I'll be taking that as an insult," I sighed as I stretched my arms. "So, how long you think it'll take for them to notice I'm free?"

"Hard to say, would you like to make a wager?" he asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Hmm, no thanks. I know better than to place bets with a person I get weird vibes from," I said. I noticed confusion plastered on his face and before I could really say anything, Anya and Danny barged into the room like a freaking S.W.A.T. team.

"Alright, no one move!" shouted Danny.

"Where's Yvee?" questioned Anya.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived," I murmured. They saw me and ran right at me, anger on their faces.

"How dare you get kidnapped by hot guys? That's supposed to be my job!" yelled Anya.

" . . . I thought your job was to get kidnapped by kidnappers?" I asked sarcastically.

"That too!"

While Anya cussed me out, I noticed Danny looking around the room and her eyes landed on Mori-senpai. Right when she sees him, she turns away, blushing a bright red. She is so easy to read sometimes it's rediculous.

"Um, excuse me?" I heard Suoh mumble. The three of us turn to him and the rest of the guys in the room. They all had the same facial expression: confussion. I sighed.

"This is Anya and Danny a.k.a. The Blond Twins." I introduced. The club member looked at the two blonds, but couldn't see any resemblance.

"What the hell are you talking about? They look nothing alike!" complained the twins.

"You'd be surprised," I added.

"Yeah!" both Danny and Anya exclaimed. They then looked at each other and so started the Jinx war.

"Jinx . . . jinx . . . jinx, jinx, jinx!" Anya then stuttered on the last one and Danny smiled. "Ha-ha, I win!"

"See?" stated bluntly.

After a while, we decided to settle all the confusion and sit down for a nice and non-violent chat. First we told them about ourselves, mostly about how we managed to get a scholarship to Ouran for this year and such. Kyouya mostly explained all of that considering he knows a lot more details about this than we do . . . creeper.

Anyway, they told us all about their club. Seriously, a host club? Do these guys have anything better to do than to fool innocent girls into false relationships? I don't like it. It's just fucked up. Of course, Anya and Danny like the idea and have even mentioned becoming customers just to see how it is. Well, you can count me out.

"So, you're a transvestite?" asked Danny. Haruhi looked at her with a confused and annoyed look.

"Huh?"

"Well, you're a girl in guy clothing." added Anya. The hosts looked at the Blond Twins in shock then glared directly at me with hateful expressions.

"Yvee-chan, you promised you wouldn't tell," cried Honey-senpai.

"I didn't," I stated bluntly.

"She's right, I noticed that Haruhi's a girl in class," explained Anya.

"And I noticed when we walked in," added Danny. I noticed the hosts sigh in frustration..

"Well, what now boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, it was one thing just having one person know, but three?" added Hikaru.

"You're right, this is rather bothersome. What do you think, Haruhi?" asked Suoh as he looked over his shoulder at the small girl. She only looked back with a neutral expression.

"I don't really mind as long as they keep it a secret."

"Trust me, these two are good at keeping secrets. They may seem like total airheads at times, but they're the most trustworthy people I know and knowing me, that's saying _a lot_." I said.

"Aww, that's the nicest thing you're ever said Yvers!"

"Damn it Anya! I told you never to call me that!" I snapped.

"Well, how about bitch-bag?"

"THAT'S IT!" right as I say that, Anya bolted from her spot on the couch and ran off. Of course, me being me, I chased after her, ready to punch her smug face in. I noticed Danny start to chase after me attempting to stop me and right as she grabes the collar of my shirt and pulls me back, I noticed Anya running ahead. Right infront of her, I see a random banana peel fly in out of fucking no where. Banana peel + Anya running at full speed = NOT GOOD. Right as she steps on it, she slid and fell, bumping into a small stand and on that stand was an expensive looking crystal bowl. Crap. Me having the quick reflexes that I do, I darted forward and did a home run dive, catching the bolw seconds before it hit the floor. I heard clapping in the background along with Honey senpai.

"Nice catch Yvee-chan!"

"Yeah, why couldn't you do something like that when you broke our vase, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru with a Cheshire like grin. She merely shied away. What's that all about? With a grunt, I got up and placed the bowl back on the stand,

"Gosh Anya, careful."

"Well, you were chasing me!"

"Which you know I wouldn't have done had you not pissed me off!" I argued. That shut her up. After I placed the bowl back on the stand, I noticed another banana peel fly in out of no where. Before I could do anything about it, I stepped on it and I slipped backwards, my elbow bumping into the stand in the process. As I fell onto the floor, I saw Danny attempt to do what I did, but failed epically since she bumped into the stand which made the bowl fly into a nearby wall and smash into tiny pieces.

"Ah shit . . ." I mumbled.

"Fuck me . . ." cussed Anya.

"Oops . . . um, about paying for this." Asked Danny. I looked up at the hosts and saw that they had the expressions of 'ooh, so close.' I noticed Kyouya sigh as the light caught the glare in his glasses. He brought out his calculator and started typing in numbers. He then walked over, helped me up and handed it to me.

"That's how much it's worth."

"Sweet baby Jesus, please tell me that's a telephone number." I gasped.

"I'm afraid not," sighed Kyouya. I then heard Danny and Anya laughing in the background. Is this really a time for laughing?

"Wow Yvers, you sounded like a total redneck for a moment." Laughed Anya.

"Really guys? We just broke an antique crystal bowl and you're laughing. How do you suppose we pay for this!" I snapped at the Blond Twins. That's when Anya got a glint in her eye and started stripping off her hoodie. Knowing full well what she was planning, I ran over and pulled her hoodie back on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked sarcastically.

"I can strip for money . . . what do you guys think?" she winked over my shoulder to the hosts. I looked over at them and they had the look of embarrassment and shock on their faces. Granted, that's pretty hilarious, I really don't think that stripping for money is the way to go.

"No stripping." I sighed.

"Well, what do you think boss?" asked Hikaru. I looked over to Suoh and noticed he had gotten all sparkly eyed and walked over to sit in his king's chair.

"There's this saying, ladies_, "When in Rome , do as the Romans do,"_ so from this day forward, you shall be the Host Club's maids!"

. . . You have got to be fucking kidding me.

**Crimzon: Yep, that's how we get stuck as maids in the Host club . . . and so the story really begins.**

**Anya: YAY! Stripping!**

**Danny: No Stripping!**

**Crimzon: Good lord, how is it I put up with you two?**

**Anya: . . . you have the patience of a saint?**

**Crimzon: . . . probably. If I didn't, you two would probably be dead by now.**

**Anya & Danny: -shy away-**

**Crimzon: well, please review everyone! **


	5. Call From Home

**Crimzon: Sorry I havent been able to update. This chapter was kind of boring to write and it was hard to stick with it. By the way, most of the people and events in this fanfic are based off of actual shit . . . of course, names have been changed and I overly exaggerated a lot of shit considering the Ouran characters are involved haha. Anyway, this can get kind of personal, but I thought it could be a good plot for this and it just fit perfect with Ouran.**

**Anya: Read and review and Crimzon DOES NOT OWN OHSHC!**

**~Yvette's POV~**

"Ah gravity, thou art a heartless bitch," I sighed as Anya, Danny and I walked solemnly home.

"Who would have guessed that there was a rouge monkey roaming the school," commented Danny.

"Yeah, and one who enjoys throwing banana peels in order to trip innocent people," added Anya.

"Mhmm, your coordination is bad enough as it is, we don't need to add a banana peel to the equation." I mocked.

"Thaaaanks," she replied sarcastically. "Besides, I'm good when I'm wearing heels."

"And on flats, you're clumsier than a 24 hour drunk," laughed Danny.

"You betcha!" laughed Anya. She then sighed, "Ugh, I can't believe we have to work as their maids."

"It's can't be that bad. At least they're letting us work at their club so we can pay off our debt." Commented Danny.

"You're just okay with this because Mori-sempai is a host." I added.

"So what if I am!" with that last statement said, she giggled to herself and skipped the rest of the way to the apartment.

"Where does she get all her energy?" I sighed, exhausted.

"Who the hell knows," answered Anya.

As we turned the corner, there was our apartment and Danny was already climbing up the stairs. We were staying at a two floor apartment complex and ours is on the second floor, the door at the end on the left side. As we walked up the steps, I noticed Danny was still trying to get the door to open. Yeah, our door kept getting stuck. Yesterday, it took us fifteen minutes to get it open.

"Ugh, damnit! Open!"

"Door stuck again?" I asked. It took us almost half an hour to get the damn thing open when we first moved in. I sighed and motioned for Danny to move aside so I could give it a go. I put in my key and pushed. No dice.

"Come on Yvers, push. You can do it, push!" chanted Anya. I stopped and leaned up against the door, glaring at her.

"I'm trying to open a door, not give birth."

"I was just trying to help!"

"You want to help? Then you try!" I snapped.

"Fine!" Anya then rushed at the door and pushed me out of the way. For a moment, I thought she had it, but I was wrong. She just pushed and made a bunch of grunting noises along with a few cuss words.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Danny and I heard a familiar voice coming up the stairs behind us. It was Haruhi Fujioka.

"We live here," I stated.

"Well, I guess that makes us neighbors." She smiled as she walked over to the door next to ours.

"Awesome . . . Fuck You Too You Mother Fucking Door!" cussed Anya as she started kicking the door.

"I should probably warn you that these two can be a little loud," I sighed.

"I noticed. Anyways, the previous tenants had problems with that door too. Try lifting it while you push." Huh, why didn't I think of that? I thanked Haruhi as she walked into her own apartment and walked over to the door and pushed the now violent Anya out of the way. I did as the girl said and lifted the door as I pushed and it flew open, causing me to fall over. Right as I got back up, Danny rushed in and I heard a distant door open and slam. I'm guessing the bathroom.

Once I walked in, I noticed Anya head over for the nearest couch and passed out. Danny came out of the bathroom only to go over to the recliner and play on her iPod. I sighed, went to my room and grabbed my handy dandy laptop then I went back and sat down at our kitchen table. While I waited for my computer to boot up, my mind raced through today's events. Apparently, Haruhi was in the mess she's in because when she first transferred to Ouran, she was looking around the school for a quiet place to study and just happened upon the Host Club. Which is exactly what happened to me . . . what are the odds of that? Anyways, the guys thought she was a guy at first and assumed she was gay and basically made her spazz out while she tried to escape. In the process of all this, she ended up knocking over an expensive vase. So first they made her work as a gopher until they noticed her 'boy-ish charm' and one by one, they realized she's a girl. When they told me the order of things, I wasn't surprised that Kyouya was the first to realize it while Tamaki was the very last. What does surprise me though, is that Tamaki is the president of the club, but then again Kyouya makes it seem that Tamaki is just the figure head. Creeper.

Anyways, now we're stuck in the same boat as poor Haruhi. When I looked back at the screen, I noticed that a video request had popped up. I clicked on accept and four familiar faces appeared.

**(A/N: **_**italics **_**means they're speaking in Spanish.)**

"Hey Yvee!" they shouted in unison.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The Knights of Never. It's been a while hasn't it?" The four faces belonged to old friends of mine from Tegucigalpa **(Not gona say where that is. It's not in the U.S. that's all I'm saying. If anyone can figure it out, good for you)**. Not too long ago, the four of them came to the U.S. and enrolled in a music school. They're a band called The Knights of Never. The lead singer and guitarist is Enrique Rivera or Eric for short. He has dark brown hair that was a little long which he kept in a ponytail. Dark brown eyes, tan skin and his trademark bandana hanging loosely around his neck. I got into the habit of calling him my un-related cousin considering we're not cousins or related in any way, but his family is good friends with my mom and she got me into the habit of calling him cousin and his dad Uncle and such. My mom says that his dad is a business man, but I'm not stupid. His dad is a mob boss. I remember once when I tried convincing my mom what he is and all he says to me is that I'm just being silly, that there is no mob . . . and then he winked. So yeah, Eric's family is in the mob . . . which I find kind of cool. When I first met Eric, he'd constantly hit on me which would realy annoy me. Eventually he got the message that I'm not interested . . . though he still tends to tease me just to piss me off.

The second was the bass/violinist Ricardo Rivera a.k.a. Ricky. He's Eric's actual cousin. He has light tan skin like Eric with light short brown hair and jet black eyes. He's a lot more mature than his cousin but when he's around a girl he likes, he acts like a love-struck baboon and basically makes a total fool out of himself. The third is Marco Sanchez and he's the drummer. He has short black spiked up hair and brown eyes with skin just a shade darker than Eric's. Marco is such a klutz that he's worse than Anya sometimes . . . and that's saying something. Last time I saw these guys, Marco fell out of a tree trying to get a something and broke his arm. They had this band thing at school and they basically forced me to sub in for him. I never played drums before that so that whole week was 'teach Yvee how to play drums' week. Worst. Week. Ever! They didn't let me eat, drink or sleep until I got part of the song correct without any mistakes. It was like a freaking boot camp!

Raffael Rodriguez is the youngest and sweetest in the bad. He's a total gentalmen and is the guitarist and pianist in the band. He's always trying to stand out from the guys. He's just as white as me so he stands out a lot, but decided to stand out more so he dyed his hair red. Something went wrong and it turned a dark shade of pink. The guys never let him live that down. His hair is just a tad shorter than Ricky's only that he has it up in a messy bun. He says that it makes him look more bad ass because you can see his peircings.

"Yvee, who you talking to?" asked Danny. I was her get up from the couch and walk over to see the monitor.

"Oh, these are the guys from that band I told you guys about." I pointed over to each of them one by one, introducing them. "Pinky here is Raff. This one is Ricky. That one is Marco and. . ." Eric interrupted me at that moment.

"Woah, who's the cute blonde?" I sighed and continued.

"And playboy there is Eric," I said, annoyed.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Yvee's told us all about you guys," said Danny.

"Aww Yvee, you talked 'bout us?" cooed Eric.

"More like complained," I stated.

"Ouch man. I felt that," laughed Ricky. The three guys laughed at Eric while he had that puppy dog expression.

"Well anyways, whats up?" I asked. It was really rare for them to call out of the blue like this.

"Right . . . Danny, sorry, but can we talk with Yvee for a moment?" he asked. Danny could tell the seriousness in his tone and nodded. She then walked over to Anya, grabbed her by the leg, and pulled her off the couch and down the hall to their room. Shockingly enough, Anya did not wake up.

_"So what's up?" _I asked in spanish. I could tell that this was going to be a serious conversation and whatever it was, I didn't want Danny and Anya to listen in. They gave each other a wary look.

_"Well you know how three different academies from Japan sponsered a contest for three different schools here in the U.S.?" _I looked at him confused.

_"I thought it was just Ouran sponsering three schools."_

_ "No. You see, Ouran Academy and two others had this dispute and decided to end it by having a contest. Each Academy would sponser a contest for one school in America. The wining students would get a scholarship to that school."_

_ "You've lost me." _Eric face palmed and Ricky sighed. Marco looked at the two and continued.

_"What he's trying to explain is that they had this thing about which school is better when it comes to festivals, test scores, and such. They thought that if they got new students in their school, say . . . like us then they could prove their point,"_ he explained. Okay, I was no longer confused, but . . .

_"That's just plain dumb."_

_ "Most rich people are,"_ added Ricky.

_ "Yeah, the rest are just plain ignorant," _I said, adding a chuckle.

_"Amen to that,"_ laughed Raff. We all chuckled for a bit but then, they got serious again.

_"Anyway, we're one of those schools and we're transfering over to an all boys school called Griffin Academy." _They all sighed when he said that.

_"And from what we hear, you and your friends got into Ouran." _I nodded.

_"Well, we don't know the name of the third school, but we know who won their contest."_ I felt my heart sink at the tone of his voice. This is not good.

_ "The school was Stoney Point High and . . . Amber, Sarah, and Ellena were the ones tranfered there."_ I felt my heart drop down into my stomach when he said that. Those three girls tormented me from 1st grade 'till 8th. I thought that they were my friends, but it was all just a ploy to hurt me in the end. I actually almost beat the crap out of Ellena in 8th grade. Had eric not visited us that year and stopped me then I'd probably be in Juvie right now.

_"Don't worry, we just thought you should know, but I doubt you will run into them. I don't think they know you're there, so theres nothing to worry about." _Stated Eric, trying to comfort me. Shockingly enough, this player does have a heart.

_"Anything else?" _I asked. They gave each other a look and Eric sighed.

_"Your mom found out you're in Japan . . . I think she's finally snapped."_ My heart just sank down to my feet. All I could think was: Aw Shit.

_"I see . . . thanks guys."_

_ "You okay? I know how you can be when it comes to your mom,"_ asked Eric in a worried tone.

_"Im fine,"_ I snapped. I emidiatly felt guilt for snapping. _"Sorry, Um thanks a lot you guys. I guess we'll be seeing ya soon . . . later,"_ I said as I exited out of Skype and closed my computer. It took me almost ten minutes to keep up the barrier that was holding back my tears.

**~General POV~**

**~The next morning~**

"Yvers, we're going to be late for school!" called out Anya as she banged her fist on Yvette's door. Danny walked out of their room, brushing her hair.

"You know, something just seems wrong here," she commented. Anya turned around and stared at Danny with a look of confusion. "Well, it's usually Yvee who has to wake your ass up, not the other way around . . . actually she's usually up and waiting by the door around now," she said as she walked over by the door and put her ear up against it.

"I wonder if everythings ok?" wondered Anya.

"You think her mom called again?" asked Danny. Anya shrugged.

"Well, even though she never answers when she calls, she still feels like crap about it. Ugh, why cant that psycho mother of hers get the fact that Yvee doesn't want anything more to do with her . . ." Anya stopped.

"Especially after what she did to her all those years," finished Danny. They then looked at each other with a look of horror and worry. After a few seconds of silence, they both jumped and started hitting the door with their fists, calling out Yvette as if she was in danger. It was at that moment that Yvette walked in through the front door with Haruhi trailing behind. She looked ahead at the comotion at the end of the hall.

"What's up with them?" wondered Haruhi.

"Lord knows," sighed Yvette. "What the fuck are you guys trying to do?" I snapped. They then turned around and looked at Yvette as if she just awoke from a coma. They then rushed forward and attempted to hug Yvette to death only for her to duck and them fly through the doorway.

"Why do they remind me of a certain idiot?" sighed Haruhi.

"Because they probably do," stated Yvette. After a few moments of panic from the Blonde Twins, Yvette decided to explain everything to her best friends. Even Haruhi got to listen in, but only if she kept everything she hears to herself. Last thing Yvette needed was getting pity from people at school . . . or just more stupidity.

"That's horrible . . ." was all Haruhi was able to say.

"Isnt it? But don't you agree that her mom is bat shit crazy?" asked Anya, with urgency in her tone. Haruhi felt that it wasn't her place to say . . . but deep down, she agreed.

"Well, my mother aside, theres the thing with the schools. They gave us an oportunity like this for a reason . . . I bet the school is going to be asking something of us," she sighed as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "What do you think, Haruhi? You've been at this school longer."

"Well, this is the first I hear of it, so I cant really give you my opinion," she responded.

"Well whatever, we shouldn't worry about that now. Let's just get to school and worry about the present day." Yvette got up from her seat and grabbed her messenger bag.

"Well Yvee, look on the brightside," started Danny. Yvee just got that look on her face.

"Brightside?"

"Yeah, today we start as the maids in the Host Club."

". . . are you trying to get to a point?" she asked.

"Well, it's not like they're going to make us wear frilly maid outfits. I mean, Anya and I would love that, but we know how you are."

"Don't go jinxing it." At that moment, Haruhi started laughing, as if she knew something that they didn't. It was then that Yvee got a weird vibe and automatically wanted to fake sick and not go to school.

**Crimzon: Sorry it's boring, but that's a short glimpse into Yvee's (my) past and such. Like I said before, some things were overly exaggerated . . . others are the complete truth. You'll find out what exactly later, but yeah. Next chapter will be extra funny so review people!**


	6. First Day As Maids

**Crimzon: Hiya peoples, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

**Danny: What up with you?**

**Crimzon: Reallllllllllly bad headache . . . had it all day . . . ugh.**

**Danny: Oh, well. REVIEW, IT'LL MAKE HER FEEL BETTER!**

**Crimzon: DAMN RIGHT, REVIEW! . . . ow . . . yelling hurts.**

**~Yvette's POV~**

**~Later, After School. In the Club Room~**

**(A/N: Can't find the right words to describe the maid outfits so refer to the ones from Kaichou-wa maid sama. They kinda look like that.)**

"No Fucking Way . . ."

"Please Yvette-san, your language," sighed Kyouya. It was already after school and Danny, Anya and I were in the club room waiting for our first day as maids. But of course Danny just had to go and jinx everything. This morning, she mentioned 'it's not like they're going to make us wear maid outfits' . . . bullshit. We walk in and then there's Tamaki waving maid outfits in our faces. Anya and Danny gladly put them on without complaint. Me . . . I'd rather not.

"MAMA, OUR DAUGHTER IS REBELLING!"

"Really? You just met us yesterday and already you're involving us in your stupidity. I'm not your daughter," I stated bluntly, but that only made things worse. He seemed to lose all color and retreated back to the nearest corner in the room and sat there.

"Now you've done it," sighed Hikaru.

"Come one, just wear the outfit. It's not like it's going to kill you," added Kaoru. I merely crossed my arms and turned away.

"As you can probably tell, she's not a normal girl," sighed Anya. I continued to ignore them. I noticed that Tamaki had started blubbering and a river of tears started to form a pool around him.

"That shit don't work on me so don't bother," I snapped which made him twitch and look away. I then heard Kyouya sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped. Hikaru? Kaoru?" I noticed the twins turn to the Shadow King and they exchanged these looks that sent a shiver down my spine. They then turn to me with creepy glints in their eyes and they jumped to tackle me to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled. I looked up to the Blonde Twins, asking for help only for them to look away, pretending nothing was happening. _Traitors!_ I thought as the twins hauled me up from the ground and started dragging me away. After a few moments of me cussing and trying to get my arms free so I could beat the shit out of them, they shoved me through a big door into what looked like a dressing room.

"You girls can take it from here," chuckled Kaoru. I looked back at them with a WTF look, but instead of seeing them, in their place, I see twin maids with huge Cheshire like grins plastered on their faces.

"Try not to be difficult, miss," said one as the other held up the maid outfit that I have been avoiding. Next thing I know, they both shove me into the dressing room behind the curtain, all the while, I hear the Hitachiin twins laughing just outside the door.

**~General POV~**

"A little excessive, don't you think?" asked Danny as she fixed her apron. Kyouya merely grinned and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You realize that she'll kill you when she gets the chance," warned Anya, meaning for it to be a joke. Kyouya looked up at the blonde and raised an eyebrow, thinking she was serious.

"Does she have a record?" he asked. The two blondes looked at him then exchanged a glance with each other.

"You don't know?" asked Danny, bewildered.

"Haruhi told us how you know everything about everyone," added Anya. Kyouya seemed to twitch to that and looked away, avoiding their questioning looks. All the while, Kyouya had a million thoughts racing through his mind. _Could she have a record? Having someone like her as a maid could tarnish the Host Club's reputation. A delinquent like her with a possible criminal record . . . I must find some kind of information, but why can't I?_

"Well, would you mind answering some questions?" he asked. The two girls exchanged a wary glance and shrugged. Kyouya took that as a 'yes'. "Was she ever accused or convicted of a crime?" At that moment, the twins walked back into the room.

"Technically, no. She tends to lose her temper easily," answered Danny.

"We've noticed," commented Hikaru.

"She's pretty violent," added Kaoru.

"Yeah, and when she does, you've basically just signed your death warrant," added Anya.

"We've only known her since 9th grade, but we do know that she got into a few fights in 7th and 8th grade," said Danny.

"Eh! That doesn't seem like Yvee-chan!" cried Honey. Both he and Morinozuka had walked in the club room just in time to hear what the two girls said.

"You'd be surprised. She can be scary shit if you piss her off enough," sighed Anya as she leaned back on the couch they sat on. Danny looked over at the tall student and felt herself starting to blush. _What the hell is wrong with me! Ah hell no! _She quickly composed herself and smiled up at him.

"Hi, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai!" in her usual loud and cheery tone. Mori smiled down at the blonde while Honey jumped down from his shoulders and onto the open spot on the couch next to her. She noticed in his arms was a big pink stuffed rabbit.

"Ne, ne, Dan-chan. Do ya like my stuffed bunny? His name is Usa-chan!" he said in his peppy little voice. Anya and Danny looked at the boy then tackled him in a hug, saying how cute he was. Honey-sempai loved the attention and laughed. Tamaki had walked out of his depression corner and joined the group, but before Kyouya could continue with his questioning the cheery atmosphere disappeared for the one considered to be the devil's spawn had walked into the room. The Blonde Twins quickly got up from their spot on the couch the moment they felt the atmosphere change. First thing they noticed was their friend in the maid outfit she had fought so hard to avoid.

"Aww, you look cute, Yvers!" chuckled Anya. Danny then noticed the second thing about their friend . . . the look of death on her face. She looked a lot more white than usual and there were purple-ish shadows around her eyes. Danny poked Anya's arm and gave her that look of 'shut-up or she'll kill you'. Anya then took a good look at Yvette and saw the look on her face too.

"Yvee, you ok?" Asked Danny, trying to hold back laughter.

"I . . . I was just violated by twin maids . . ." she said in a shaky voice. That's when they broke out into laughter.

"Did you enjoy it at least?" joked Anya. That's when Yvette snapped and charged their way and grabbed her by the hair before she could escape.

"Say that again, see what happens," she threatened. Anya kept laughing while the hosts, except for Kyouya and Mori, took a step back, fearing for their lives as the room thickened with a threatening aura. Feeling that maybe he could lighten the mood, Honey took a step forward, clutching Usa-chan close and let his puppy dog eyes work their magic.

"You look very cute, Yvee-chan." Yvette looked down at the blonde loli boy and couldn't help but smile. She sighed and let go of Anya's hair and turned to Honey.

"Thank you Honey-sempai, that's a cute bunny you have there," she complimented. Honey's eyes widened and he smiled, thankful that the scary Yvee was gone. Yvette has a lot of younger cousins that looked up to her and she couldn't help but practically melt when they looked up at her the way Honey just did. Usually the puppy dog eye trick never worked on her, but for now, Honey was the one exception . . . unless she was way beyond pissed. At that moment, Haruhi walked into the club room and got the weird sensation she missed something eventful and was glad she did.

**~Moments Later~**

**~Yvette's POV~**

Not long after the fiasco from earlier, the club activities began and so did our work. The three of us were basically assigned an area to look after. In our area, we'd bring the tea and snacks that the customers would ask for, refill their tea then clean up the used dishes once they were done. Nothing too hard. Anya was assigned to where the Twins were while Danny was where Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were. I was stuck with the stupid King and Haruhi. As for Kyouya . . . actually, I didn't really see Kyouya with any customers at the moment; instead he was on his laptop, typing away.

So far, everything went well. I brought them their tea and mini sandwiches. Some of them would say thank you, others hardly noticed me there. A few of them were whispering to each other 'why is that delinquent here?' Really people? Don't judge a book by its cover.

As I came back to Tamaki's part of the room with a fresh batch of instant coffee, Tamaki was telling the girls about how we got our role in the host club.

"Tamaki-sama, how generous of you to let these commoners be here," said one.

"But was letting the delinquent be here really a good idea? Look how scary she is," said another. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"And look at how un-lady like she is. Very unappealing," sneered a third. That's it! I was about to go and tell them off when I heard Tamaki.

"Now ladies, please don't talk so harshly of others. Yes, she may be a little scary, but once you get all past that . . ." he paused for a moment and I stood there, pouring coffee, waiting to hear him finish. That's when I noticed a dozen sweat drops appear on his face.

"Once you get past that . . . what?" asked one of the girls.

"There's more evil," he murmured in a shaky voice. Damn idiot.

**~With Danny~**

Worried that Yvette might snap and kill someone, Danny kept looking over to where she was. Shockingly enough, she was keeping her cool. She can tell that she was angry and annoyed, but she knows better than to just go around killing everyone who pissed her off. Danny sighed in relief then turned back to the customers.

"What would you ladies like to drink?" she said through a fake smile. Although she made it seem like this sort of thing would be fun, it was all a façade. In truth, she agreed with Yvette and wanted to just flat out set explosives throughout the room and press the pretty red button that sets them off. But no, that's bad and illegal. The customers were snobs and rude and just plain idiotic.

"Instant coffee please," said one.

"Some green tea," said another.

"I'll have instant coffee too," said the last.

Danny quickly wrote down what they wanted on the pad of paper then rushed off to the back to get their orders.

Aside from having to wait on these people as servants, she liked it . . . mostly because she was assigned to the table where Mori-sempai is. Her thoughts drifted to the day before and how she acted when she introduced herself to him. It's not like she was shy 'cause she's not the type to be shy. She was just flustered. Mori-sempai had hardly anything to say as she tried to keep up the conversation and for the first time in her life, she wasn't too sure what to say to make him talk. It's like one of those moments where you know what to say, but cant get the words out and end up being pissed at yourself later for not saying it.

Danny had momentarily stopped paying attention to what she was doing and the tea cup overflowed with the piping hot coffee. She had had her hand holding the cup and when the hot liquid reached her skin, the back room filled with a muffled scream. She stood there with one hand over her mouth while she had her burned hand clenched, trying to ignore the searing pain. A slight tear sliped past her eye, but knowing full well that she needed to get back to the customers with their orders, she let out a shaky breath and quickly rushed to the sink to run her hand under the cold water. She needed to be quick about it before they noticed how long she was taking. Looking around the small kitchen, she found the small first-aid kit under the sink, clusmly wrapped the area around the palm of her hand, grabbed the tea cups on the tray and rushed back out into the club room. As she walked over to her area of the room, she walked passed Anya and Yvette who were on their way to the small back room kitchen.

"Everything ok?" asked Yvette while Anya gave her a confused look.

"Y-Yeah . . . why?" she murmured with a nervous laugh.

"No reason . . . just thought we heard a weird muffled scream," answered Anya. She then noticed Yvette staring down at her hand which she was attempting to hide behind her.

"Damnit Danny, did you?" she didn't finish her question, knowing full well how annoyed she gets when people fuss over her injuries.

"Yes now shush, it's fine. Now, back to work!" she ordered. Without much of an argument, the two girls shrugged their shoulders and made their way to get their customers their coffee and tea. Letting out another sigh, she walked over to her area and started to set down the cups in front of each customer.

"What took so long, Dan-chan? We were about to send a search party," said Honey-sempai in that cute toddler voice. A sweat drop appeared on her forhead as she nearvously wved her arms in front of her.

"Hehe, no reason. Um anyway, is there anything you guys need?" she asked. The customers looked up at her and smiled, sending over their 'thank you' and 'this is dellicious' lines. _Yay, my first thank you of the day._ Meantally cheered Danny. As the customers asked her a few questions, Mori noticed Danny's hand in the bandage then put 2 and 2 together. He didn't say anything.

**~With Anya~**

"Ugh, I cant believe those damn twins!" complained Anya as she was pouring some tea while Yvette was setting up mini sandwiches in a circle on a decorative plate.

"What they do now?" asked Yvette, not really putting much attention.

"They started teasing me! I absolutly refuse to be involved in their twincest!"she yelled angrily. Yvette sighed and grabbed the plate.

"Ok, first off, they're only doing that to get a reaction out of you which is entertaining to them. Second, you and Danny tease me all the time . . . granted you guys don't feel me up like the Twins probably almost did to you, but now you know how I feel. So just suck it up and bring out your best poker face. Don't give them a reaction and they'll give up and leave you alone." With that last thing said, she smiled and left the room with the plate of sandwiches. Anya nodded to herself then grabbed her tray of tea and coffe then headed over to her area. Her expression had no emotion as she approched the table just when the twins were having one of their 'moments'. As the girls continued to squeal, Anya placed the tea cups on the table. The twins noticed their new toy had returned and decided to tease her some more. Anya merely sttod there with the tray in both hands, waiting to see if the customers needed something else. One twin came at her from one side while the other twin got to her other side. They both rested their arms on her shoulders and got really close.

"What took you so long?" asked one twin. She was guessing he was Hikaru.

"Yeah, we were getting really bored," added Kaoru. Anya noticed the annoyed expressions on the customers before them and she sighed.

"Aww, is something the matter?" teased Hikaru. He placed his index finger under chin so she would look at him. Her expression remained the same. Letting out another sigh, Anya brought up the metal tray and hit him over the head, making a weird echo sound from the tray.

"Please Hikaru-san, behave. You have customers to entertain. Now, if you would excuse me, I have dishes to wash. Would you ladies like anything else?" she asked the girls sitting on the pink couches. They shook their heads and Anya nodded then walked away with a smile on her face. All the while, she thought, _I win._

**~With Yvette~**

"These sandwiches are delicious, Yvette-san!" smiled one of the girls at Haruhi's table. I nodded and said thank you.

"Did you make these?" asked Haruhi. I nodded again, this time with a smile. I like the grils from Haruhi's table better from the ones at Tamaki's . . . they were nicer. One of them had long brown hair with part of her hair styled up to look like two tiny horns. The other had short dark gold-ish hair and the other had like a dark gray.

"So Yvette-san, how are you likeing Japan?" asked the one with the horn like hair.

"It's nice. It's a big change from my home town."

"Haruhi tells us that you and your two friends got an apartment right next door to him," said one. I nodded again. We were actually having a nice talk when I noticed Tamaki trying to get my attention. Before I went over there, I asked everyone if there was anything else they needed. They all shook their heads no and said their thank you's as I walked over to Tamaki's table.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Yvette-san, mind getting this princess another cup of tea?" he asked. I looked over to the girl sitting next to him. She had short bright red hair and pale skin with dark blue eyes. What really caught my eye was the way she looked at me. I recognized that expression . . . it was hate. Trying not to make much eye contact, I asked.

"What's wrong with the tea I brought her?"

"You brought me the wrong tea." She stated.

"You asked for Oolong, am I wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, this isnt it," she argued. I opened my eyes and stared right at her.

"I don't make stupid mistakes. That's the tea you asked for," before I could say more, Tamaki raised his arm out in front of me, basically telling me to hush up.

"Please no arguing with the customers. Just bring her another one," he stated, sounding slightly angry and profesional at the same time. I sighed and suck it up. The girl smiled a snide smile and handed over her tea cup. Before I could get a good grasp on it, I noticed her fingers losen and the cup fell.

"Hey, you did that on-!" before I could yell purpose, Tamaki stood up and knelt down to where the shattered cup was. I knelt down in front of him and started picking up the pieces and tossing them onto my apron, using that as a bag.

"Control your temper and don't argue . . . you wont win." For the first time, Tamaki shocked me with his tone of voice. It seemed like he didn't like this girl very much. Right when Tamaki gets to the last broken shard, it slips out of his fingers and there, appears a small cut. He stood there for a moment, motionless . . . then the full on panic mode began.

"AHHH, IM HURT, IM DYING!"

"Gosh, Tamaki it's a little cut. Don't panic." I looked over to Anya.

"Hey Anya, get this fool a band-aid before he makes a mess," I ordered. She laughed at his stupidity and walked over to the back room. I noticed Danny walk over with a broom and dust pan and before I could get up to throw the shard away, I felt a gush of cold water spill all over me. A multitude of gasps rang out throughout the room, even Tamaki stopped panicing. I kept still and looked up at the culprit. It was the girl complaining about her tea not being right. Well, this girl just aint right 'cause she just signed her death wish. I unfolded my apron and let the shards drop gently to the floor and I stood up. My now wet hair covered most of my face and I probably looked like the girl from the grudge.

"Girl you are pushing it ," I snapped.

"You commoners should know your place. Don't talk to me in such a manner," she said in a spiteful tone. I clenched my fist and was about to throw a jab when I felt a pair of arms hold me back. Another reason to hate the twins.

"Stop Yvee-san!" mumbled one. Kaoru.

"If you harm her then you'll make an enemy of one of the most powerful families in Japan.

"Like that'll stop me," I mumbled as I struggled to get free. Their grip was slipping and before I was free, I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waist while Danny stood infront of me with her hands on my shoulders, pushing me back.

"Stop, Yvee-chan!" pleaded Honey-sempai.

"Yvee, just suck it up and walk away, be the better person!" she practically yelled. This put me into shock. Usually she'd let me beat this girl into dust, but something had her scared . . . was it the whole powerful family thing? She then leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

"Kyouya told me earlier about this girl, I'll explain later," she said. What? When did she talk to Kyouya? Well, whatever. I sighed and stopped struggling.

"I'm fine guys, let go." They did as I asked and glared at the girl then walked past her, into the back.

**Crimzon: I'll update as soon as I can guys, but hey at least this chapter is long, right? Haha**

**Danny: Well finally!**

**Crimzon: Oh shut it. Well review please! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. Kidnapping

**Crimzon: Hiya peoples, I finally found some reason to write another chapter . . . like I said before (don't remember when) that I might not update this often so bear with me on this. Read, Review and Enjoy and I OWN NOTHING!**

_**~General POV~**_

"I'm fine now, let go." Danny, the twins and Honey let go of Yvette. Without saying another word and not bothering to make eye contact with anyone, she walked over, picked up the broken shards from the broken cup then walked off into the back room. Just as she was leaving, Anya walked out with the First-Aid. She took a good look around and noticed how quiet everyone was.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Someone pissed off Yvee," sighed Danny. Anya walked over.

"Who was stupid enough to do it this time?" she asked. The silence returned and she then noticed the girl who had 'accidentally' dropped the tea cup earlier.

"What did you call me, commoner?" she sneered.

"I called you stupid. Got a problem with that?" she snapped back.

"How disrespectful! I demand an apology." That's when Anya decided to switch to the 'I'm going to talk like a black woman' mode.

"Uh uh girlfriend, you 'aint getting no apology from me," she said, adding a 'mhmm' at the end. The girl's face grew red with anger as she took a step closer. Anya was purposely acting the way she was just to annoy her . . . and it was working.

"You are making a big mistake," she threatened.

"What, you wanna mess?" she talked back. It was then that Kyouya stepped in and stood in-between the two girls.

"Alright, that's enough. My apologies to all of you, but club activities will have to end early today."

_**~Moments Later~**_

"OW, OW, OW!"

"Damnit Tamaki, stop whining." After the customers had left, Anya sat down Tamaki to give him a Band-Aid, but he wouldn't stop whining about it being infected and somehow he got to the conclusion that they'd have to amputate his whole arm. Anya took out the disinfectant spray and the moment she sprayed it on his finger, he started screaming like the baby he is.

"You have no tolerance for pain, do you?" asked Danny as she walked by with a mop. Tamaki didn't answer. Anya then put on his Band-Aid and he had this look on his face that you would only see from a four year old who just got a booster shot.

"Now, now, all better," smiled Anya. Tamaki then got all sparkly-eyed and went to tackle Anya with a hug.

"PAPA'S SO HAPPY!"

"Cant . . . b-breath!"

"Now Sempai, leave her alone." Haruhi had walked over, grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him away. Everything went along normal as they proceeded to clean up the club room. The twins were chatting away at one of the tables while Honey sat there, eating another plate of cake. Haruhi was at one of the other tables, stacking the used plates. Kyouya was typing away at his computer. Anya was mopping up the water from the floor while Danny went to clear up another table. Mori walked over to help her and was about to say something when Danny realized something.

"Um, guys?" Everyone brought their attention to Danny at the sound of her worried tone. "Has anyone ever heard of the phrase, 'The calm before the storm'?" They all nodded, except for Anya who knew exactly what she was referring to. Before any one of the hosts could ask why she was bringing that up, a loud bang then crash sound rang out from the back room.

"And there goes the storm," commented Anya as they all ran to the back room. Once they got there, they found Yvette sitting hunched over in a chair with her arms resting on her knees. Just to her left, they noticed a slight dent in the wall where it looked like someone punched it. They couldn't see the expression on her face since her hair was covering it.

"Uh, Yvette-san?" murmured Tamaki as he tried to take a step closer when the girls stopped him.

"Unless you want to die . . ." started Anya

"We suggest you stand back," finished Danny. Kyouya was the one farthest back and although he was tempted to say that the damage to the wall was going to be added to their debt, he decided to stay quiet and head back into the main room. All the hosts stayed back while Danny and Anya inched closer to their possible homicidal friend.

"Yvee . . .?" mumbled Anya. They noticed her twitch and they stepped back a moment. It was at that moment they heard someone behind them blubbering then, in a flash, Honey ran past them and towards Yvette.

"Yvee-chan, please dont be angry," he sobbed like a little kid. He looked down at one of her hands and noticed a long scar that seemed like it's been there for a while and then her bloody knuckles.

"Honey-sempai, don't get to close. She won't hesitate to hurt you!" Danny whispered harshly.

"Yeah, no matter how cute and adorable you are," added Anya.

Yvette twitched a little at the sound of the boy's cries. The girls then got worried that she might take out her anger on him and just when they were making their way to her and hold her back before she could do something destructive. Just when they think she's going to do what they thought she was going to, she lifts her head and, to their surprise, smiles at honey-sempai.

"I'm sorry, Honey-sempai. I'm not angry anymore," she smiled then reached to pat his head with her uninjured hand.

"Yvee-chan, you hurt your hand," he said, tearing up like a little kid. She looked down at her hand in surprise, as if she had no memory of punching a hole in the wall.

"Oh, well would you look at that," she said in a surprised tone. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Yvee, did you have another black out?" asked Anya. Yvette looked at her with a confused expression. She then took a good look around and noticed the dent in the wall. That's when she put two and two together and quickly felt guilty. She looked at the group before her then back at the hole and then felt tears well up in her eyes.

_**~Yvette's POV~**_

How could I have let this happen? I've lost my cool before, but never like this . . . well, except for this one time.

"Yvee-chan?" mumbled Honey-sempai. I looked down at the small boy and felt guilty for making him cry and then guilty for worrying the others and then there is this giant dent in the wall. I breathed in deeply then let it out and smiled. Last thing I needed was everyone gushing over me because I was crying. I don't like it when I cry when other people are around because that makes me feel weak, cowardly, and a total cry-baby.

"Um, sorry. I guess I kind of lost it for a moment," I apologized as I got up from the chair.

"Kind of?" repeated Kaoru.

"You punched a wall!" added Hikaru. I gave them a look then ignored them.

"Um, well, now that that fiasco is over and done with, I should go and change," I said, pointing towards the changing room.

"Yeah, you should probably get into some dry clothes before you get sick," commented Haruhi.

"Yeah, right." With that said, I walked further in the back room where the changing room was.

_**~Danny's POV~**_

Danny had only seen Yvette once and, face it, it was scary. They even made a deal that they would never let her get that mad ever again . . . looks like that was just thrown out the window.

"Hey, Dan-chan?" mumbled Honey-sempai. I looked down at the Loli boy.

"Hmm?"

"Was Yvee-chan always like that?" he asked again. Danny sighed then threw a questioning look at Anya, silently asking, 'Should we tell them?' Anya shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room to the main room and sat down at one of the tables. _I guess we could tell them . . . as long as we keep it vague. _

"Ok, we'll tell you," mumbled Danny, just then, she feels the searing pain in her hand. "Um, I just want to go check on Yvee real quick. Why don't you guys go to the table and wait for me," she suggested, hiding her injured hand behind her back. The twins, Haruhi and Tamaki shared a quick look then shrugged their shoulders then went to join Anya at the table. Honey looked up at Danny then followed after the others. The only two in the room now were Mori and Danny.

"Is there something wrong, Mori-sempai?" she asked, already feeling the awkward atmosphere settle in the tiny space. He didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to the counter where Anya had set down the First-Aid. He grabbed that, then continued to walk to the small table by the counter.

"Show me your hand," he stated bluntly. Danny felt her face grow red, but she continued to hide her hand behind her back.

"W-What are you talking about?" she asked, playing stupid. In a flash, Mori was up and standing behind Danny.

"You burned your hand earlier."

"How did you-'' she stuttered, but was interrupted.

"You're not very good at hiding injuries," he stated as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the table. Mori sat at one end while Danny sat on the other. He unwrapped the poorly wrapped bandage then reached for the Alo-vera stuff that helped with burns.

"May I ask how you burned yourself this badly?" he asked.

"Oh, well I was pouring some coffee and I guess I stopped paying attention and next thing I know, the cup over filled and my hand started burning." Mori gave her a look and, to her surprise, chuckled a bit.

_**~Anya's POV~**_

"So, Anya-san, what's the matter with Yvette-san?" questioned Tamaki. Anya looked down at the table for a moment, wondering what she could say without having Yvette getting pissed at her.

"Well, like I said before, we've only known her a couple of years. She did tell us what her old middle school and elementary school were like and she told us what went on when she was little. Long story short, it wasn't a very pleasant childhood." She had their attention. She stopped a moment to gather her thoughts and word everything carefully, "When she was little, kids thought she was scary and avoided her completely and because of that, she didn't have any friends. Some kids would try to be her friend, but they'd only do it to take advantage of her which explains why she has major trust issues. It took us almost two years to get her to trust us."

"Why did they avoid her, did she do something?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmm, I'm not really sure. She just looked really weird to them. There were rumors going around that she's the daughter of a witch and that she can control ghosts and such. She has absolutely no clue how that rumor started, but they believed it."

"That's messed up," commented Hikaru.

"Yeah, well she was always alone, even at home." Right when she realized what she said, she quickly regretted it.

"What was wrong at home?" asked Tamaki.

"Well . . . ok, I'll tell you , but you have to promise not to let Yvee know that you know. Don't show her any type of sympathy. Just treat her like you do now." Everyone went quiet and Anya noticed that even Kyouya was listening. "Her mom . . . she was always very controlling and, in a way, kind of bipolar. She would be nice and generous one moment and the next, she'd be an evil bitch from hell."

"What did she do?" asked Honey.

"She filled her head with lies, tried making her hate her father and everyone except for her. She wanted Yvee to think that the only person in her life that she could trust was her mother . . . and when she didn't, she'd abuse her."

"Yvee was abused?" blurted Tamaki.

"Shh! Well yeah technically. It was mostly mental abuse than physical, but that still counts as abuse. Yvette was so confused about a lot of things that she thought it was normal and never told anyone." She sighed a bit then continued, "Well, not too long ago, Yvette found out some things about her mother that shocked everyone. She said that she was always suspicious of her and as she got older, decided not to trust a lot of the things she'd say and this new piece of information made her suspicions true. When Yvee was a baby, her mother abandoned her and her dad and would come back every now and again, thinking she could just come and go as she pleased. All the things she'd accuse Yvee's father about were actually things she did. The sad thing about it is that she had lied so much that she actually believed her own hype."

"Poor Yvee-chan," mumbled Honey-sempai.

"Well, almost a week ago, Yvee talked to her mom and told her that she wanted nothing more to do with her. Basically telling her to go back to her home town and leave her the hell alone. She'd cause a lot of drama for Yvee and she couldn't handle the stress anymore. Ever since then, she'd try calling her to talk to her, as if what Yvee said to her never happened." Anya stopped talking, thinking they wanted to say or ask something, then continued "In my opinion, I think that she just has all this anger built up and whenever she gets super mad, she blacks out, main reason I told Tamaki not to go near her because she really would have beat you into a coma."

"Well, how come she didn't do anything to Honey-sempai?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, that's probably because he reminds her of her younger cousins. She was always very protective of them considering they lived in a bad neighborhood. They look up to Yvee and they are basically the only people she can't harm. I guess that since he was tearing up when he was talking to her then that brought out the Yvee who's nice and caring." She then stopped and smiled at the Loli-boy. "And face it, he's just so adorable!"

"And I'm not?" complained Tamaki.

"No," she stated bluntly which sent him straight to his depression corner.

"Ah, there he goes again," chuckled Hikaru.

"Hmm, anyone notice we're missing a couple of people?" wondered Kaoru.

"Oh yeah, where's Danny-san and Mori-sempai?" asked Haruhi. Anya sighed and got up from her seat and ran straight to the back room.

"Damnit Danny, not at school!" she blurted right as she rushed through the door. That's when she found the two sitting at a table, playing the numbers game on a piece of paper.

"Huh? Oh, we got distracted," she laughed.

"Well, I was out there explaining shit to everyone and you're in here playing a stupid game?"

"Calm down, we could hear you guys talking from in here . . . AND IT IS NOT A STUPID GAME!" she argued back. **(A/N: Numbers game is basically played with a piece of paper and pencil. You write a bunch of numbers down on a sheet of paper and make sure you write a copy of those numbers like two 1s and two 2s etc. Spread them out on the paper then you have to connect them with their double using the pencil without lifting the pencil, touching other numbers or other lines.) **

"Uh, guys?" murmured Haruhi.

"What is it?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, maybe it's just me being paranoid, but it's been a while since we've last seen Yvee-san."

_**~Yvette'sPOV~**_

As I walked into the back room to change out of my wet clothes, I felt something strange. Like this vibe that I wasn't alone and next thing I know, I get a weird chill down my spine and a bag like sack is pulled over my head and ropes are pulled around my arms and waist.

"What the hell? Hey, who the hell do you think you-''

"We got the target." Said one of the voices. From what I could tell, there were at least three guys in here. One of them had me slung over his shoulder while the other was on a walkie-talkie.

"Good, bring her here," I heard the other person say from the talkie.

_**~Danny's POV~**_

Right when Haruhi said that, we heard loud crashing sounds coming from the back room and Yvee yelling.

"What the hell?" then her voice became too muffled to understand. Just then, everyone started bolting to that room and all we see is three guys dressed up as ninjas with a struggling Yvette on one of their shoulders. The other guy drew out a small round thing then threw it to the ground, causing a cloud of smoke. Once it all cleared, the room was empty and the only thing that was left of Yvee was her favorite dragon necklace that had broken off from the chain.

"Yvee!" yelled Anya. Danny walked over and picked up her necklace.

"Guys? You don't think that . . ."

"I wouldn't put it past that person," commented Kaoru. Hikaru looked around the room, looking for any sign of where they could have gone.

"We have to find her and quick," stated Anya.

"Yeah, who knows what they could do to her," added Tamaki.

"Psh, I'm more worried for the guys dumb enough to kidnap her! Let's hurry before she earns herself a third strike!"

"Third strike?" repeated Haruhi. Anya and Danny looked at her then chuckled.

"That's a story for another day."

**Crimzon: Well . . . I tried on this ok! I really did. The beginning turned out ok and then . . . I got to the end and now all I can say is that . . . I tried.**


	8. Emergency Phone Call

**Crimzon: Hiya, peoples! Sorry I kinda took a while in this chapter . . . it's not even that long. Only about 2,000 words. Well read, review and enjoy and I OWN NOTHING, ONLY OC'S AND PLOT!**

_**~Yvette's POV~**_

"I swear to God, the moment I'm free from these damn ropes, I'm kicking all of your asses!"

"Quiet kid. The boss ordered us not to harm you, but if you keep yelling, I might have to go against those orders," snapped one of the men that had kidnapped me. I couldn't see anything considering I had, what felt like, a pillow case over my head. What I had absolutely no clue was who these people were and where they were taking me. What I do know is that there were, maybe, four of them. I also knew that they had thrown me into the back of a van. After spouting my last threat, I kept quiet so I could pay attention to the turns the van would make. I didn't know the area very well, but I could always find my way back by backtracking to the school, then home. First thing's first, I have to find a way to escape.

Once I felt the van's engine turn on, I paid close attention to when it would turn. It was slow as it exited the parking lot, probably not wanting to bring attention to itself. This van was probably disguised as a delivery truck or something that isn't suspicious like any old unmarked white van that pedophiles tend to drive.

I felt the van steer to the right then made a sharp left which made me roll onto my side and impact into something hard.

"Hey, someone keep her steady. We don't want the merchandise covered in bruises," said the ring leader when one of them walked over and sat by me with his hands on my shoulders.

I was about to go and yell, '_Hey, I don't bruise easily, bub!'_ But when I heard the word _'merchandise'_ I started thinking, _ah shit_. Could they be thinking of selling me to a pervert or something? That's when something even more disturbing came to mind. Today, during one of my classes, the teacher was talking about current events and one of them was about a sudden rise in kidnappings in the area. She had said that these kidnappers were actually working in a human trafficking ring and that they have yet to been caught.

"_Don't fucking tell me that these guys are them?"_ I thought to myself as I tried to keep my panic down to a minimum. I started thinking about how the hell these guys managed to get into the school unnoticed. If they were disguised as delivery guys, then they'd only be allowed where the deliveries are made. As I tried to think out the possibilities, I continued to pay close attention to the direction the van was taking. It just made a left and then another left.

Let's see. They ambushed me in the club room and the only way in there is through the front double doors . . . unless they made their way in through the vents. Well, there's one mystery solved, now for the next one.

A right, left, then a hard right.

Knowing how exclusive Ouran is and how tight the security is, these guys had to have had someone on the inside in order to perform this sort of job. Could be either someone working in one of the offices, a teacher, or maybe even a student.

Left, right, and left again.

Another question running through my mind is, why me? Why wouldn't they go and kidnap one of the rich kids? Surely they'd fetch a hefty sum for one of them. I started thinking of all the possibilities of why it had to have been me and then it hit me. The person working for them in the school probably picks out their target and lends them a hand in getting them into the school. This person probably picked me or maybe Anya and Danny. They must have gotten me considering I was alone at the time, but who would recommend us?

Right, straight down for a mile or so then a slight left. Felt like a curve or something.

For some reason, I started thinking of the rotten red head girl from the club room that accused me of serving her the wrong tea. I kept thinking and processing my sudden solution. Thinking . . . thinking . . . thinking . . . oh that bitch!

They kept driving, what felt like, up a steep hill and then turning slightly to the left and then, a sudden stop.

"We're here," said one of the kidnappers.

"Good, bring her in." There goes the annoying sounding voice on the walkie-talkie.

"Hey, have any of you noticed how quiet she's gotten?" the one who was holding me down mentioned. _Ah shit!_

"Hmm? Yeah, you're right. Hey, girlie? What are you planning?" he questioned as he lifted me up by the neck line of my shirt. I didn't need to see in order to imagine the smug grin he was probably wearing. I sneered and let out a chuckle.

"Don't call me girlie if you know what's good for you," I threatened. That's when he loosened his grip and I fell flat on my ass. _Ow, ow, ow, that fucking hurt!_ I yelled in my mind.

"Come on, let's get her inside before the boss gets too impatient," he ordered. I felt two of the guys grab an arm and started hauling me out of the van. Once I felt my feet reach the edge, I pretended to stumble forward and fall in a crouched position.

"Come one, get up," ordered one of them as he pulled me up from the ground and in doing so, I used that as leverage and jumped at the same time. Swinging both my arms, I hit the guy nearest me in the jaw, feeling satisfied when I heard a crack. Surprisingly enough, these guys weren't smart enough to tie the ropes around my legs correctly. They were so loose that the moment I was thrown into the van, they had slipped off.

"Hey, when did she . . ." one of them yelled in surprise when they saw their fallen partner on the ground. I heard one of their voices get closer and immediately ducked and swung my leg, tripping them. When I did that, the pillow case flew off my head and I was welcomed by a low gloomy light. I forgot that it was still cloudy today from the rain. I smiled and started bolting. From what I managed to see in those few seconds, we were out in the middle of nowhere. I started remembering the turns the van had made and started running downhill and into the forest. All the while, I kept hearing their ringleader barking orders.

On TV, I always wondered why people couldn't run correctly whenever their hands were bound by something. Well, now I knew why. As I ran, I managed to reach into my right pocket and fish out a box cutter that I always kept on hand whenever the situation called for it. I started cutting through the ropes and once I did, I could run freely. Once I was in the safety of the surrounding forest, I put away my box cutter and fished out my phone. Thank the Lord that I had a signal. It was only one bar, but it would have to do. Without any hesitation, I called the first person in my contacts.

Ring, ring, ring, ring . . .

"Yvee?"

"Anya! Thank God you answered. Dude, I think I got kidnapped by some people working in the human trafficking ring. They brought me up to some deserted hill." Before I could continue, I started hearing distant barks and shouts. Cursing under my breath, I started running. All the while, I could hear the panicked voices on the phone.

"Where's Yvee? She ok?" questioned Danny.

"Oh course she is! Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to call!" she snapped back. I rolled my eyes and continued to run through the forest. I was out of breath and my legs were starting to go numb. Thankfully, the adrenaline was the only thing keeping me from keeling over.

"Yvee? Yvee!" I heard the panicked voices on the other line. I was having a hard time trying to find my voice. There was more yelling on the other line and it sounded like Anya was having a tug-a-war with the phone.

"LET ME SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" both Danny and Anya said simultaniously.

At some point, I think they dropped the phone while they were arguing and someone else picked it up.

"Yvee-chan, you okay?" asked Honey-sempai.

"D-define *pant* okay *pant*" I hated trying to talk and run at the same time. I do need to breath, ya know?

"You sound out of breath," I heard Kaoru state. They probably had me on speaker.

"Ya *pant* think?" I snapped. "Managed *pant* to *pant* escape."

As I ran through the forest, I tried to stay as close to the road as possible and not be seen, but considering they had dog on my trail, I had my doubts about getting away. All the while, I heard Danny and Anya arguing with Tamaki in the background while the twins and Honey tried to get directions out of me.

"You're not sure where you are, except for a hill surrounded by a forrest?" Hikaru had just repeated everything I told them.

"Ya *pant*"

"Ne, Kyouya-sempai, ya think you know where she could be?"

"I think I have a hunch. Ask if she knows who kidnapped her," he said. I was looking around frantically, trying to find a place to catch my breath. That's when I found a cave and quickly rushed into it. I stayed there, leaning up against the cave wall, hands on my knees, trying to get my heart rate back to safe levels.

"Yvee-chan?" I heard Honey-sempai's voice this time.

"Ya *pant* still here. Look, from what *pant* I can tell, I don't *pant* have much longer. I think *pant* I know who kidnapped me though. Human *pant* traffickers. Someone *pant* in the school . . . I think *pant* they work for them." I stopped a moment and let out a long sigh, finally catching up to my breath. "I think it's that girl with the red hair that I almost beat the snot out of today. She must have told them to kidnap me. I know, it sounds kind of rediculous, but I thought this over thoroughly. She's the only one who could have done it. Don't believe me, ask Kyouya, he'll probably come up with the same conclusion." There was silence on other line and I started to panic when I thought that I must have lost the signal. Then I heard a chuckle and the familiar annoyance caught up with me.

"Yes, I've thought it over as well and I think, you might be right," he said. I could already imagine that smug little grin of his and the glare of his glasses. Stupid Kyouya. "Don't worry, I think I know where you are and we'll be there to rescue you soon."

"Stupid, I'm not some damsel in destress in need of rescuing . . ." before I could finish what I was saying, I suddenly felt a sharp pain at the center of my back, mere inches away from where my spine was. I couldn't feel anything as my knees buckled and I fell onto the hard cave floor. I couldn't even find my voice so I could cuss out the person who was dumb enough to shoot me with a tranquilizer.

"Yvette? Yvette?" I could hear Kyouya's voice on the other line, but I couldn't respond. I was face down on the floor, the phone had slid away from my reach. I managed to turn my head enough to see the person standing at the cave entrence with a tranquilizer gun. He was laughing.

"I'm surprized that a mere girl like you was able to escape like that. It's a shame that in the end, you were still caught." He then stepped over me and picked up my phone. He brought it up to his ear and sneered, "Your friend here is going to fetch a pretty good sum. Perhaps a coupld grand?" he started laughing and then shut the phone, dropped it onto the cave floor then crushed it with his foot.

It was getting more and more difficult for me to keep my eyes open any longer. Last thing I remember was his manic laughter and him dragging me out of the cave by my shirt.

"I was hoping you wouldn't get any scratches or bruises. That'll decrease your value," was the last thing I heard him say before blacking out.

**Crimzon: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave it there. All in all, I kinda like it, but at the same time, I kinda don't . . . I dunno. I'll let all of you be the judge of that!**


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey everyone, Crimzon here. I know, you're probably thinking "what the hell? Where's the new chapter?" haha, I know. I hate Author Notes in place of chapters too but yeah. I'm sorry to say that my computer has finally crashed on me so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like. But don't worry, I will continue writing the chapters down on normal paper and then use my brother's computer to update. I am almost done with the update to this fanfic so I should be able to update tomorrow or Tuesday. Just be patient with me, I refuse to give up on these fanfics so yeah. **

** ~CresentCrimzonMoon**


	10. All These Freakin Hallways

**Crimzon: Well, like I've told everyone before, this is a fanfiction that I won't be updating very often, but because my friend (whom Danny is based off of) has been questioning me as to when this will be up . . . well there you have it. Its crazy long and I practically died trying to finish this. Yo! Danny, if you're reading this intro (you fucking better be) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I know it's a little late, but hey, better late than never. This is my birthday gift to you and please enjoy. Fair warning, this chapter pretty much sucks cuz I got tired of the plot for this chapter so I'm just trying to get through it so I can get on with the normal story. What the hell I was thinking when I first started this whole kidnapping ordeal, I have no clue. Anywho, enjoy, review, read (just not in that order) AND I OWN NOTHING, ONLY OCS!**

**~General POV~**

_~At Ouran~_

Everyone in the room had grown silent; listening to the annoying tone on the phone that meant the line went dead.

"Did Yvee just get . . ." stuttered Anya.

". . . Shot?" Danny finished with a 'gulp' sound at the end.

"NO! MY EVIL/DEMONIC DAUGHTER DIDN'T MAKE IT!" blurted Tamaki.

"WAH, Yvee-chan!" cried Honey.

"Way to stay optimistic Tamaki . . . and look at what you did, you made Honey-sempai cry!" scolded Kaoru.

"Yeah! And she's not your God Damn daughter you freaky pervert!" snapped Anya.

"WAH, Momma, our daughter is being abusive!" cried Tamaki.

"T-Takashi, Yvee-chan is g-gonna be o-okay, right?" Honey asked as tears streamed down his face which made him seem like a grade-schooler. Mori looked down at the boy with an expressionless look and shrugged his shoulders which only made Honey blubber more and then he went into full on cry mode. Mori started panicking in silence and crouched down to the boy's height and nodded his head furiously.

Kyouya hardly took notice to the hysterics of the club members. He had his arms crossed with one hand on his chin, deep in thought. He was thinking back to the descriptions Yvette managed to give him before the call was so rudely interrupted. After going through all of the possibilities, he finally came to the conclusion he needed. She could only be in one place and that was just outside of the city. Still, he needed to be sure.

"Do you know where she could be, Kyouya-sempai?" asked Haruhi. Kyouya looked down at her for a second, but stayed silent. He also needed to be sure about who the informant was before making any kind of mistake that could tarnish the school's name . . .

"Shut the hell up, Tamaki!" Kyouya's thoughts were interrupted by Danny's high pitch yelling.

"Yeah! Your negative attitude is upsetting Honey-sempai!" added Anya. All the while, you could hear Honey's blubbering in the background and Mori's silent attempt in cheering him up with cake. Kyouya tried to go back to thinking only to be interrupted, once again, by the girls' and Tamaki's yelling.

Each time he'd try to think, he'd get interrupted, this time by the twins laughing at Tamaki's stupidity. After a few attempts at thinking, he started shrugging his shoulders and tapping his finger against his arm in annoyance and irritation. At some point, you could see the veins start to pop out on his forehead and it was then that the seemingly calm Kyouya Ootori finally snapped.

"QUIET, ALL OF YOU!" Honey immediately stopped crying and shoved a spoonful of cake into his mouth. The twins had stopped laughing at their 'king's' episode and Anya and Danny stopped yelling at the pile of tears and misery that was Tamaki. "Surprisingly enough, it's difficult to think when all of you are acting like complete idiots!" He sighed, then added "Tamaki, Yvette-san is fine. They probably shot her with a tranquilizer. From what I heard, they want to keep her alive."

"He's right, they called her 'merchandise,'" added Haruhi.

"Right, well, now that everything's settled, it's time to start planning!" To everyone's surprise, Tamaki had suddenly gotten to his feet with an 'I'm taking charge' aura surrounding him.

"Yes!" shouted Danny.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Anya.

"An awesome montage of us running around the room with giant pieces of paper and drawing very complicated plans on how to rescue Yvee?" answered Danny, having to take a deep breath afterward.

"Don't forget about the awesome background music!"

"Of course, what was I thinking?"

"Obviously you weren't," Anya said, disappointed.

"Ladies, ladies, please. You're forgetting one important thing," stated Tamaki as he walked to separate the two girls. The other hosts waited in anticipation, hoping that Tamaki was going to say something smart for once.

"What are we forgetting?" asked Danny

"Disguises!" he announced. The hosts were, of course, let down. Danny and Anya then shared a look with each other and then yelled what they were both thinking.

"Mustaches!" they yelled together. They then ran to their bags, pulled out a black marker, drew mustaches on their fingers and then held said finger under their noses. The three fools then looked right at Kyouya, raised an arm into the air and yelled together. "We're ready to rescue Yvee!"

Everyone in the club room face-palmed, including Kyouya. He breathed in a sigh; _I'm surrounded by complete idiots._

_**~Yvette's POV~**_

I awoke with a groan. My whole body was hurting and all I wanted to do was fall back to sleep. I was confused, disoriented, and most of all, annoyed. It took me only seconds to remember what had happened. Once I remembered the tranquilizer, the one small spot on my back began to throb. Once I tried to move my legs, I realized that they were tightly bound by ropes. Out of reflex, I tried to reach down with my arms, only to feel the familiar sting of rope burn around my wrists. I opened my eyes and, feeling thankful they neglected to add a blind fold to the equation, I took a good look around the room.

From the looks of it, it appeared to be a basement. Off to the side of the room by the cement stair case was a work bench with a low hanging light bulb swinging back and forth. And if that doesn't add to the eerie vibe in this basement, then this will: I noticed shackles and chains bolted to the cement walls all around this basement. There were also some pillars in the center of the room that were probably keeping the building from caving in on itself. So aside from looking and smelling like a dungeon, it was an ordinary basement.

For a moment, I was wondering why they didn't chain me down with the shackles or something instead of tying me with the rope. In the end, I just concluded that these people are stupid. Alright, I made my fun with critical observation, now it was time for escape. I looked back at the stairs and beyond that, a wooden door. How much do you want to bet that there's a guard on the other side of that? I looked over to my right and saw a small window and the gray sky beyond it. I could easily escape through that . . . if I were as thin as a twig. No way would I be able to get my boobs passed that sorry excuse for a window. After quietly cursing the size of the window and genetics, I got to figuring out another way of escape. I sighed. From the looks of it, the only way out is through that door . . . but how am I to get passed the guard?

I smiled at my quick thinking and, ignoring the pain in my lower back, I bent back as far as I could, reached in my sock and brought out the box cutter. Thank the Lord they didn't search me. Quickly cutting the ropes binding my wrists, I got started on the ones binding my legs. Sliding the box cutter back into my sock, I stood up and, using the wall for support, I got to my feet. It was then that a wave of nausea hit me and I fell to my knees, trying to keep myself from puking. My head was pounding and that with my back pain was not helping. Breathing deeply and keeping my composure, I slowly stood back up and stumbled towards the window. I carefully thought over my plan as I stared out the window. It was going to start raining again, judging by the dark rain clouds. I walked over to the door to be sure that there was someone out there, because it there wasn't then that would make this so much easier.

Judging by the door, it locked from the outside and, just my luck; they had one of their goons guarding it. Was locking it not enough or something? I bit my lower lip in irritation. I was almost at the point of actually being okay with being the damsel in distress and letting the others come rescue me . . . it's a shame I'm too prideful and stubborn for that kind of shit. I walked back down to the bottom of the stairs and ran through all of the possibilities and outcomes of every decision I was going to make in the next few minutes . . . yep, that should work.

Being as quick as a cat on caffeine, I brought out my handy dandy box cutter and cut off some fabric from my apron. Then with that, I lightly cut the palm of my hand then ran over to the window. I tried pushing it open, but it was locked. Shocker. I then used the metal end of the box cutter and started hitting it against the glass. It took a few shots, but the glass finally broke. This is where I was going to have to be really quick. I placed the piece of fabric on one of the broken shards and to add the cherry on top, I whipped my hand along one of the shards. Stupid? Yes, very. Surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt. Maybe it was the high threshold for pain and the rush of adrenaline that kept the pain a secret from me.

Turning around, I ran and slid under the work bench, hiding in the shadows like Batman. I slowed my breathing and started praying this would work. And like clockwork, I started hearing a commotion coming from upstairs. Next thing I hear is the door slamming open and multiple steps running down the stairs.

"Where the hell did she go!?" yelled one. I tried to keep myself from snickering to myself.

"Looks like she escaped through this window," another responded calmly, "Probably cut herself up pretty badly slipping through the shards of glass."

"She must have had something sharp on her, like a knife or something," added another as he examined the ropes.

"Didn't I tell you idiots to check her for weapons!?" snapped their boss.

"We didn't think that a girl dressed the way she was would carry anything dangerous," the other defended."

"Well obviously she isn't some normal girl! If she managed to escape from you so easily the first time, what the hell made you think that she wouldn't attempt it a second time?!" he snapped again. This time, his goons kept quiet. This is why people really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I then saw their boss walk to the window and examine the glass window. If my heart could beat and quicker, it would be considered a humming bird's heart.

"She must have some pretty bad cuts from this, meaning she couldn't have gone too far."

"What would you like us to do, boss?"

"What do you think? Go after her of course! Do what it takes to bring her back, beat her until she can't move if you have to! Just make sure that she's still breathing because the boss won't pay if she's dead. It took all of my power to stop myself from saying, 'I'd like to see you try, bub!' but sadly, I want to escape without any more issues.

"Yes, Sir!" they practically saluted him as they started charging up the stairs. From what I could hear, everyone on the floor above me was running around and that's when I heard the barking. Looks like they've released the dogs.

I looked back towards the window and noticed their leader examining the window closely.

"That girl . . . no way a girl that busty could squeeze through this tiny window," he stated. I felt my heartbeat begin to quicken. Believe me, it's not because I'm flattered, it's because he's catching on.

Just my luck that this guy is just a tad bit smarter than his goons. I could already feel my hand begin to throb as I attempted to calm myself down. I started to think back to the events of this short week and realized that I might not be able to get out of here. Anya and Danny . . . who the fuck was going to keep an eye on them if I were gone? I doubt the hosts would be able to handle them on their own. Then I started thinking of Eric and the guys . . . ok, I guess I would miss them. Then there were the hosts. Sure we were friends for a short time (and I use the term 'friends' loosely) they were kind of interesting, especially that Kyouya.

The sound of his voice on the phone when I was shot with the tranquilizer rang through my mind. Wait, what on earth am I thinking? He's just some cheap, sadistic, rich boy who uses others to his advantage without even thinking of their feelings. Of course I don't know that much about him, just the stuff that Haruhi told me.

"Hmph, whatever. That girl, to make such a desperate attempt to escape . . . she's got guts," he muttered as he sneered evilly to himself and proceeded up the staircase. It's then that I was able to sigh in relief. I didn't realize until now that I was holding my breath that whole time. I crawled out from under the table and stood there, making sure I couldn't hear anyone nearby. I then looked over at the wooden chair and smiled. I grabbed it then smashed it hard against the wall. Then I grabbed hold of one of the chair leg and presto! A blunt instrument. Soon after that, I started to creep up the staircase when the sharp pain in my hand stopped me. I cursed under my breath and ripped off another piece of my apron and wrapped it tightly around my hand. It wouldn't last, but it was good for now.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I peered through the doorway and noticed the entire hallway was empty. A long red rug spread across the hall, covering dark wood flooring. The walls were a cream color with portraits lined up one after the other.

For having such a decrepit looking basement, the upper floor was actually nice. Who the hell are these people? With an annoyed look, I tightened my grasp on the chair leg and made my way down the hall, hoping I could find the exit soon.

_**General POV**_

_ ~Back at Ouran~_

"I say we charge in like a SWAT team dressed up as super-secret agents!" Danny stated with an eager tone.

"Yeah, with pirate hats and those guns you see people from the mob use!" added Anya. Haruhi stared at the two and wondered how Yvette had so much patience with them. As far as she was concerned, they were just as annoying as Tamaki.

The twins, Anya, Danny, and Tamaki were huddling around a dry erase board drawing complicated plans on how to rescue Yvette. All of them were equally ridiculous. Honey, Mori and Haruhi were huddling around the table Kyouya was at while he made calls. First he made calls off his own phone then grabbed Anya's phone.

"Yes, this is Kyouya Ootori and I would like to trace the number that was last received on this phone," he requested.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, you think Yvee-chan will be OK?" Honey was still looking teary-eyed as he worried for his friend.

"Don't worry, Honey-sempai." Before Haruhi could answer, Anya walked over to the table, leaving the others to continue their idiotic plans. "If you think something like this can bring down Yvee, then you're underestimating her. She doesn't take shit from anyone and hates it when she's belittled. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she already found a way to escape."

"You're probably right, An-chan," Honey smiled as he clutched Usa-chan. They were quiet for a moment while they listened to Kyouya on the phone.

"Yes, alright, thank you." Kyouya set down the phone and closed his notebook. "I found where she is and I have already sent a notice to the Ootori family police force." 

"Great, now what?" asked Anya. Kyouya thought about it carefully. He looked over to Tamaki and the others while they continued to draw complicated plans on the dry-erase board.

"Well, all we can do now is wait," he stated.

"What do you mean 'wait'? We know where she is, so why not go over there now?" questioned Anya.

"From what we know, we can assume these people are violent and I cannot allow the other hosts getting hurt. We must wait—"

"Like fuck, we're waiting!"

Danny had been listening to the group the entire time and chose then to interrupt. She did not like how Kyouya was deciding everything.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't what the fuck you're thinking but Anya and I are going now!" she snapped as she grabbed hold on Anya's wrist and started dragging her out of the room.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Hikaru.

"I believe this would be called a major misunderstanding," chuckled Kyouya as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. "Well, Tamaki?"

"Are you all ready to put our plan into action?" asked Tamaki.

_~With Danny and Anya~_

"Danny, what are you doing?" asked Anya as she trailed behind Danny.

"We're going to rescue Yvee," she stated.

Anya kept quiet as they walked down the main hall and into the court yard. She couldn't help but feel that Danny might have overreacted to what had happened earlier. She did interrupt Kyouya before he could finish. Maybe he was going to say something in regards to helping out Yvee.

Once the two got outside the school gates, they realized something.

"Where the hell do we go?" questioned Anya. Danny sweat dropped and hung her head.

"Well fuck," she cursed. They stood there, contemplating going back to the club room and waiting like Kyouya had suggested.

"Seems like you two have already hit a dead end," noted Hikaru.

"We figured you guys had some sort of plan," added Kaoru. The two turned and saw the twins, along with the others, in a limo that had pulled up right next to them.

"You should learn to let people finish what they're saying because you could miss something important," taunted Kyouya. Anya glared over at Danny while she just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry."

"Enough with the apologies, we have a damsel in distress to rescue!" said Tamaki, trying to look cool.

"I wouldn't call Yvee a damsel in distress," commented Kaoru.

"She's more like a demon with a dilemma?" wondered Hikaru.

_~Moments Later~_

"So, what's the plan?" asked Danny. The group had made it to the secluded mansion. They were standing near the old building, hidden in the surrounding forest.

"Well, first things first. What can you and Anya-san do?" he asked.

"To start with, Danny-san is a black belt in karate with her sensei's title. Anya-san played soft ball and speaks some Spanish," noted Kyouya. "Basically, nothing very useful in this situation."

"Damn, you know too much," commented Danny.

"Wow Dan-chan, you're a black belt and a sensei? Can I call you Dan-sensei?" asked Honey. Danny looked down at the boy with an embarrassed look.

"Just Dan-chan is fine."

"Well, first we need to see if we can spot Yvee-san from outside the building. Danny, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai, you three go for recon. Be quick and look through the windows and see if you find any sign of Yvee anywhere," Tamaki stated as he went back on topic.

_**~Danny's POV~**_

Mori, Honey, and I ran through the trees around the perimeter of the mansion. The place looked old and abandoned. Every few feet, we'd stop to look through a window and let me just say this, it did not look abandoned inside. It's when I noticed a tiny basement window that I ran out from the cover of the trees and straight for that.

"Dan-chan?" I heard Honey murmur, probably wondering why I'm about to blow our cover. I motioned towards the broken window and watched them run over. I knelt down and peered inside. What I saw is something you wouldn't normally find in a basement. It basically looked like a dungeon. Off to one corner, I noticed a pile of ropes that were cut up and it was then that I noticed the blood on the shards of glass.

"Dan-chan, I think maybe Yvee-chan did escape," wondered Honey-sempai. I shook my head and so did Mori-sempai.

"No way. Let's get back to the others and tell them what we saw." We started running back to the group and reported our findings.

"That basement looked like a freakin dungeon. There were chains bolted to the walls and everything."

"There was also a broken window, but Dan-chan said that Yvee didn't escape through it."

"Only reason I said that is because there is no way she'd be able to get her boobs through that sorry excuse for a window. Besides, didn't you notice the open door and the broken chair?" I stated.

"Huh?" he questioned, still looking confused.

"Mitskuni, she used the broken window as a diversion," Mori-sempai explained. Good god, I don't think I've ever heard him talk that much!

"She's smart. Most likely, she broke the window and once the close was clear, she'd sneak out through the doorway during the panic of hunting her down. And you mentioned the broken chair?" asked Kyouya.

"Yeah, most likely, she's using a chair leg as a weapon in case they find her," I said.

"Told you Yvee probably found a way out, but one thing is still bothering me . . . where is she?" asked Anya.

"Dude, this place is huge. Knowing her sense of direction, she probably got herself lost." Upon the realization that this was going to be harder than we realized, everyone simultaneously heaved a sigh.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to continue with the next phase of the plan. Everyone is already in place," Kyouya said as he looked at something on his phone.

"Who's everyone?" asked Haruhi.

"The police force has caught up," he said.

"Ah, so what's the next phase of the plan?" asked Anya. Kyouya then looked up at us with an evil grin.

"We storm the castle."

_**~Yvette's POV~**_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me . . . HOW THE HELL IS THERE A FORK IN THE ROAD!? THIS IS A FUCKING HALLWAY!"

Obviously this place with huge considering I've been trying to find the front door for Lord knows how long now. I've been up one hallway and down another and the one I was walking down now suddenly splits up into two . . . which makes no freakin sense. What makes matters worse, I can't just walk down the hall willy nilly, I have to keep my guard up for any goons that might come running my way. So far, I've seen a few, but I managed to hide away in a dark corner or behind a suit of armor before they noticed me.

Minutes passed and I realized that it had gotten too quiet . . . boy I wish I didn't jinx it. It was then that a crap load of guys dressed up in black SWAT uniforms crashed through the windows. Judging by the emblem on their uniforms, these guys weren't no normal SWAT.

"They're probably Kyouya's family police," I mumbled. I sighed in relief and started walking towards them. Let me just say that you should never walk up to armed cops then you're carrying a weapon.

"Freeze!" that yelled, holding up their guns at me. I had forgotten the chair leg was still in my hand and before I could let it go, a group of goons showed up behind me. Oh, great.

"Hey, there she is!" they yelled as they started running towards me, which only made the cops get ready to fire. I did the only logical thing anyone would do at this moment in time . . . I hauled ass down the hallway to my left, leaving the cops to deal with the goons.

_~With the Hosts~_

Once Kyouya's police force stormed the building, they made their move and ran in after them. Danny and run off in one direction with Mori and Honey. Anya went the other way with the twins and Haruhi while Tamaki and Kyouya climbed the stairs.

There was only one problem that they did not notice. Shortly after they split up, Haruhi trailed behind and got herself lost.

"Oh no, where did everyone go?" she sighed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey boys, look at what we've got here."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she turned and saw a few guys standing only a few feet away.

"Just leave him, man!" one said.

"Yeah, the cops are here! We got to go!" yelled the other.

"Wait guys, check out his uniform. This plan might not have worked, but we could always get paid our money if we use him for ransom. And if that doesn't work, we could always sell him to the highest bidder," he chuckled as a disgusting grin formed on his face. Haruhi took a step back and attempted to run down the other direction, but because she was so tired, she didn't think she could outrun these guys.

They continued to inch closer when a familiar voice startled them.

"You guys best get away from my friend there, that is, if you know what's good for you," Yvee-san said as she hoisted a chair leg on her shoulder.

"Hey, isn't she the girl that escaped?" wondered one of the guys.

"Obviously she aint too good at it," sneered the other. That's when he started charging at her.

"Yvee-san, look out!"

What Yvette did surprised Haruhi. She ducked before the man's arms could grab her and she thrust forward the leg chair, hitting him in the gut. Then she stood up straight and, using her elbow, hit him on the back of his neck. The two remaining guys shared a quick look and nodded. One of them charged forward, anticipating Yvette's next move. He was dead wrong. Instead of ducking, she moved to the side and brought up her leg, causing him to trip and slide a few feet on his face and into a wall. The third guy had a terrified look on his face, so he took the cowardly way out. He jumped back and reached for Haruhi. He wrapped an arm around her neck, using her as a hostage.

_**~Yvette's POV~**_

"I've got your little friend here, so you better turn yourself in!" he threatened. I smiled at his weak threat and started walking towards them.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that much," I stated. Then my smile faded and I shot him a glare, "But listen here, I'm tired and hungry and all I want to do is go home. Not only am I in a foul mood, but you dare use my friend as a hostage?"

I had this guy shaking with my words. Haruhi realized how much he was shaking and used that to her advantage. She stomped on his foot, causing his arms to fly up and she ran to my side. I smiled again and let the chair leg fall into the palm of my other hand.

"Now, before I beat you to a bloody pulp, mind telling me who the person who hired you is?"

_**~Anya's POV~**_

"I can't believe we lost Haruhi!" I yelled as I led the twins up and down halls.

"Don't remind us," sighed Kaoru.

"Yeah, we feel bad enough as it is," added Hikaru.

We ran back to where we first started only to run into Danny, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. Behind them was a pile of bodies, some were from the Ootori family police and the others looked like the kidnappers.

"Somehow, they started attacking all of us so . . ." started Danny as she brushed off the dust on her hands.

"They're taking a nap!" finished Honey-sempai.

We stood there a few moments, trying to think of where Yvee could be. That's when Tamaki and Kyouya ran up to us.

"Have you guys found Yvee-san yet?" asked Tamaki.

"No, we can't find her," answered Kaoru.

"Wait, where's Haruhi?" he asked. Everyone shared a glance with one another and that's when Tamaki's composure seemed to change as he looked back down the hallway and then started running.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" he yelled as we ran after him.

_**~Yvette's POV~**_

"So, do you want to tell me, or you rather go into a coma? Your choice," I threatened. I had backed up the goon up against the wall, trying to get answers out of him.

"It was . . . It was Lady Yuki! She's been picking students from your school for us to snatch. She'd sneak us in as delivery guys and then we head over here with the 'merchandise.'"

"You mentioned merchandise, meaning . . ." Haruhi started to say, but she knew the answer to that.

"You'd sell them off to the highest bidder. Shockingly enough, there are people out there that are sick enough to buy people to work as their personal slave," I said, my voice cold. "People like that make me sick. It just shows how greedy human beings are and it's just wrong . . . a crime against humanity."

"I'm sorry! I needed the money! I was only following orders!"

I tuned the guy out. He just kept giving one excuse after the other. Honestly, I should just go ahead and knock him out. Moments before I could, I heard a rather annoying voice at the end of the hall and it was getting closer.

"Tamaki . . ." I mumbled.

"Haruhi!" he yelled as he ran past me and wrapped his arms around the girl. He then pulled her away and gave her a once over. "Are you okay, Haruhi?" he asked. I stood there, thinking. This guy, he really cares for Haruhi. He calls her his 'daughter' but in fact acts like a worried boyfriend. In the end, I concluded that this guy was an idiot. That's when I noticed the others catching up. Danny and Anya were the first to run over and tackled me with hugs.

"Damn it! Don't worry us like that!" snapped Anya. Honestly, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. While they fussed over me, the others walked closer and I noticed the smile on Kyouya's face. Why was it that at that moment, I felt relief when I saw that smile?

_~Later that day~_

_~At the home of the transfers~_

It was the end of the day and we were safe and sound back at our apartment. I actually got some real bandages to wrap around my hand and boy was I glad to be out of that maid outfit. I got myself into my baggy basketball shorts and black tank top.

Danny and Anya had volunteered to cook us dinner and were in the kitchen right now. I was stretched out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. This had been one long ass day. It was then that there was a knock on the door and I was forced to get up onto my sore feet and answer it.

"Hey, Yvee!" the twins said simultaneously.

The hosts, along with Haruhi, had come over to tell us what had happened with the goons and that girl that was pulling the strings.

Apparently, her daddy's company was going bankrupt and she was desperate to stay rich. So, she hired the guys that worked in human trafficking and supplied them with the kids at the school and any other random person she could think of. When I pissed her off back in the club room, she marked me, Anya and Danny as her next target, but because I was alone at that one time, they decided to take that opportunity.

When Danny had told me that I shouldn't pick a fight with her, it was because her dad could have somehow cut our funding and then we'd be sent back to the states. That was before we knew that whether he was bankrupt or not, he wouldn't be able to do that. For one thing, he didn't have that kind of power to begin with (Danny misunderstood something Kyouya had told her) and the second, the chairman and the school was what funded us being here so long story short, I could have beat that bitch's ass right then and there.

In the end, everything went back to normal. Of course, the school ended up shutting down for a week in order to fix the damage and help track down the missing students.

Anyway, the guys ended up staying for dinner.

"Um, thanks a lot you guys, for coming to rescue me," I thanked while trying not to feel embarrassed.

They seemed to be in shock at first and then the twins shared a look and ran over to my side of the table, practically killing me in a hug. The others 'awed' and said stuff like 'Yvee-san is actually nice.'

**Crimzon: IM ENDING IT THERE!**

**Haruhi: You seem stressed.**

**Crimzon: THIS TOOK ME ALL FUCKING DAY! IT'S ONE IN THE FUCKING MORNING!**

**Kyouya: Now, Crimzon-san, language.**

**Crimzon: -glare- anywho, there you have it. I promise you that the chapters after this will be much more funny and worth reading cuz honestly, I don't like what I did with the chapter, but I just wanted it done and to go on to the next thing. As a special treat, here's a sneak preview of the next chapter!**

***Preview: And off to the beach we go! Since we got the week off school, the hosts decided to take us to one of their private beaches for some fun in the sun. **

** "Yvee, do you have any fears?" asked Kaoru with a devilish grin.**

** "What are you getting at?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**Yep, they start off with, finding out the weakness of the transfers and Haruhi! **

**What will happen when Kyouya manages to get under Yvee's skin which then brings up old wounds for the transfer. Danny's fear was always kept secret so will we find that out as well? And what about Anya? What stupid shit's gona go down with her? And theres all those (as Haruhi put) side dishes on the beach! Review to read the next installment of Welcome to Ouran Academy!***

**Crimzon: I hope you know, I was talking in a weird, commercial like salesman voice while typing that. Well review!**


End file.
